My cute tutor
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/yaoi/romance/chapter 8 [ epilog]/END -Dokter bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi di dalam? Kenapa mereka lama sekali?/ Jae tidak membunuhnya kan dokter? Putraku tidak membunuh Yunho kan?/
1. Chapter 1

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain hanya numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Nb : buat mbak ****Han Rj ****really thanks buat masukannya. Bener-bener ngebantu. Makasi banyak mbak, semoga di ff ini, diberikan kritik dan saran lagi *ngarep* pokoknya makasih banget deh ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"JUNG YUNHO! KEMBALI KAU!"

Laki-laki bermata musang itu hanya tersenyum remeh tanpa menoleh. Kemudian ia mulai mengegas motornya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan bangunan sekolah elit itu.

"YAA! JUNG YUNHO!"

Bahkan teriakan Seongsaengnim itu tidak diperdulikannya. Yunho menambah kecepatan sepeda motornya membelah jalanan itu. Jalanan yang tidak umum dilalui oleh seorang siswa pada jam-jam belajar seperti ini.

Ckiiitt….

Ban motor itu berhenti di sebuah jalan sepi di dekat sungai Han. Yunho membuka helmnya. Merapikan rambut jabriknya sejenak lalu mengambil rokok dari dalam sakunya.

"Hyung kau sudah datang?!" tanya namja bertubuh jakung gembira.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap," namja dengan tag name Park Yoochun itu tersenyum meremehkan pada gerombolan siswa yang memakai seragam lain itu. Jelas mereka tidak satu sekolahan dengan Yunho dan kedua temannya.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Jung Yunho?" tanya salah satu siswa tanpa rambut alias botak.

Yunho menyalakan korek lalu menyulut rokoknya. Menghisapnya dan menghembuskannya "Yaa, Changmin ah, ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Mereka ingin bermain denganmu Hyung," saut Changmin, namja jakung itu.

"Apa kau tau aku sedang tidak mod sekarang ini?"

Yoochun menyeringai "Sepertinya akan menarik!"

"YAA kau! Siapa kau berani-beraninya merebut gadisku?!" kata namja botak itu.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya "Yoochun ah, gadis siapa yang kau rebut?"

Yoochun tertawa "Aku sudah lupa Hyung,"

"Ck, lain kali jangan sangkutkan aku! kau tau sendiri aku tidak tertarik pada wanita!"

"Aku tidak bisa janji," saut Yoochun.

"Tidak perduli siapa yang merebut! Akan kuhajar kalian!" namja botak itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Yunho sambil mengayunkan sebatang kayu.

Wuuush…

Bouuugh…

Yunho dengan cepat menghindar lalu melayangkan tendangan tepat mengenai perut namja itu. melihat pimpinan mereka terkena tendangan, empat atau lima anak buah namja itu langsung berlari membantu.

"Hyung, apa kita harus ikut?" tanya Changmin sambil memakan snacknya dengan santai.

"Itu akan sangat membuang-buang tenaga Changmin ah!" saut Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel yang dipegangnya.

Suara pukulan terdengar beberapa kali namun Changmin dan Yoochun hanya diam di pinggir jalan, bersandar pada tralis besi pembatas jalan dan sungai. Tidak sampai lima menit, seseorang tiba-tiba saja merebut snack yang dipegang Changmin. Membuat namja itu mengerucut sambil mengambil lagi snack baru dari dalam tasnya.

"Lain kali carilah gadis yang lebih elit! Pacarnya saja tidak punya tenaga!" komentar Yunho sambil memakan snack rampasannya dengan santai. Sementara siswa-siswa yang sudah dihajarnya, mengerang kesakitan di jalan tanpa bisa bangun.

"Baiklah… Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Hyung? Aku bosan kembali ke sekolah!"

"Kita karaoke saja Hyung!" usul Changmin.

"Telpon Kibum dan pastikan dia mengerjakan PR kita hari ini!" saut Yunho sambil melangkah kembali ke motornya.

Well, gambaran yang sangat jelas bukan!? Seperti itulah Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin menjalani hari mereka. Tidak lepas dari hal-hal yang sangat dilarang untuk siswa sekolahan.

Jung Yunho. Namja terkuat diantara mereka. suka berbuat seenaknya dan tidak takut apapun kecuali pada Appanya. Suka berkelahi dan membolos. Selalu mendapat nilai terbawah di sekolah. Dan ia sangat bosan dengan hidupnya.

Park Yoochun. Namja Playboy yang sering menggunakan nama Yunho saat sang pacar dari gadis yang direbutnya marah. Menurutnya, Yunho yang sedang berkelahi itu sangat menarik.

Shim Changmin. Walaupun dia berada satu tingkat dibawah Yunho dan Yoochun, tapi kehidupannya tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa lepas dari yang namanya makanan dan game. Dan kebalikan Yunho, changmin selalu mendapatkan nilai tinggi hingga orang tuanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melarangnya bermain.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu…

"Jaejoong ah, Appa mohoon…" seorang pria separuh baya menangkupkan tangannya di depan seorang laki-laki cantik.

Benar! Laki-laki cantik. Atau indah lebih tepatnya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau laki-laki sepertinya memiliki mata does yang besar, bulat dan bening sepolos boneka. Hidung mancung, kulit selembut dan seputih susu. Bibir plum berwarna merah dan senyum yang sangat manis. Jangan lupakan rambut almondnya yang halus dan wangi itu.

"Hanya sampai Jung Yunho lulus Jae…" rengek pria itu lagi "Kalau tidak, Appa bisa dipecat!"

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil menutup bukunya "Appa, aku sudah harus bekerja di super market. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menjadi tutor!"

"Berhenti saja Jae, Tuan Jung akan membayarmu sendiri. Itu lebih dari cukup untukmu!"

"Haiish… Baiklah! Kapan aku mulai mengajar?"

"Malam ini juga! setiap hari senin sampai jum'at kau harus ke sana tiap malam. Nanti Appa beri alamatnya!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan sempat membuat makan malam. Jadi Appa makan diluar saja!"

"Araseo, araseo! Tidak masalah… Kau memang putra Appa! Jja, lanjutkan belajarmu, sebentar lagi kau harus ke sana!"

Jaejoong mendengus begitu Appanya keluar dari kamar. Sejak ibunya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, ia hanya hidup dengan Appanya. Ia berusaha untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan bekerja sampingan untuk membantu Appanya. Mereka hanya dari keluarga sederhana dan Jaejoong masih memerlukan biaya untuk kuliahnya yang baru semester pertama.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap rumah itu dengan diam. Mereka pasti orang yang sangat kaya. Jika tidak, mana mungkin bisa mendirikan perusahaan mesin terbesar di Korea. Lalu kenapa harus dia yang dijadikan tutor? Seharusnya mereka mencari guru privat yang benar-benar terjamin kualitasnya. Kemudian, Jaejoong menekan bell di dinding samping pagar hitam yang tinggi itu.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari interkom.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida. Saya guru privat Jung Yunho ssi,"

Tidak lama kemudian pintu gerbang terbuka otomatis dan dia masuk ke dalam. Di sana sudah ada pelayan yang menunggunya dan mengantarkannya langsung ke dalam rumah.

"Tuan Jung, Kim Jaejoong ssi sudah tiba."

Jaejoong membungkukkan pada seorang pria yang sedang duduk di sofa itu "Anyeong haseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida,"

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya," pria itu beranjak dari duduknya "Aku yang meminta pada Appamu, kudengar kau lulusan terbaik di sekolahmu dulu, jadi kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

"Ah, aniyo Ajhusi…"

"Asal kau tau saja, nilai-nilai Yunho sangat dibawah rata-rata. Kuharap kau bisa membantunya agar ia lulus dengan nilai baik,"

"Ne Ajhusi, saya akan berusaha semaximal mungkin,"

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi Yunho pasti datang. Kau pergilah ke kamarnya,"

"Ne,"

"Antarkan dia ke kamar Yunho," perintah Tuan Jung pada pelayan itu.

"Baik tuan,"

Pelayan itu membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah kamar besar yang minimalis. Rapi. Tentu saja karena ada pelayan yang merapikannya. Tapi tidak banyak barang yang ada di kamar itu. Seperti apa sosok jung Yunho!?

Jaejoong duduk di lantai bersandarkan kursi sofa di belakangnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat lelah hari ini. berkali-kali ia melirik jamnya, tapi Yunho tidak datang-datang juga. sudah setengah jam hingga Jaejoong mulai menguap dan perlahan mata does itu terpejam.

**.**

**.**

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Namja yang baru saja naik dua anak tangga itu terpaksa berbalik saat suara Appanya menegurnya.

"Aku sudah menyewa tutor untukmu!"

"Appa, itu tidak perlu!"

"Tentu saja perlu! Seongsaengnim sudah mengirimkan daftar nilaimu yang dibawah rata-rata itu! memalukan!"

"Ck," Yunho hanya berdecak kesal.

"Dia sudah menunggumu diatas! Kalau kau berani menolak, akan kukirim kau ke desa kakekmu!" ancam Tuan Jung.

Tanpa menjawab kata-kata appanya, jung yunho melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Laki-laki itu melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidur sambil melepaskan jas seragamnya dan melemparkan ke atas tempat tidur sama seperti tasnya. Saat berbalik, laki-laki itu melihat sesuatu yang berbeda.

Ada manusia lain di kamarnya. Dan dia sedang tertidur pulas. Yunho berjalan menghampiri orang itu lalu berjongkok di dekatnya. Mata musangnya menelusuri sosok yang sedang tidur itu. cantik. Itu yang ada dibenak Yunho pertama kali. Wajah yang begitu indah dengan bibir cherry merah. Rambut lurus almond yang halus dan jangan lupakan leher jenjang yang terbuka itu. Sosok itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, membuat lehernya terekspos sempurna. Membuat sang tuan muda menyeringai.

"Sepertinya akan menarik," bisiknya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Mmh…" sesuatu lembut itu bergerak lembut membuatnya melenguh. Samar di dengarnya suara kecapan.

Manis. Ia merasakan manis hingga ingin menyesapnya lebih dalam. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan. Lembut dan basah…

Antara sadar dan tidak. Mata does itu mengerjap lalu membuka perlahan. Mungkin otaknya yang baru terbangun itu masih membutuhkan proses berfikir mengenai apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia melihat mata seseorang yang sedang terpejam. Sangat dekat dengannya. Lalu ia juga merasakan lumatan lembut di bibirnya.

Tunggu…

Lumatan?

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Bruuuk…

BRAAK…

Jaejoong berteriak keras. Laki-laki itu berlari-lari panik sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Jadi… Kau laki-laki?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong berhenti bergerak. Kepalanya langsung berputar ke arah oknum yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"YAA KAU! kenapa kau menciumku hah?!" marahnya.

Yunho yang masih duduk dilantai, menumpukan tangannya ke atas meja "Ternyata memang benar laki-laki!" tawanya geli "Sangat manis,"

"Mwo? YAA! Dasar pervert!" teriak Jaejoong "Tunggu dulu! … A-apa kau gay?"

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah mendekati Jaejoong sambil menatapnya intens "Menurutmu?"

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak bisa berfikir. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa? Apa? Apa? Seseoraaaang katakan sesuatuuuu!

BRAAAK…

"Ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya Tuan Jung panik.

Beberapa detik suasana menjadi hening.

Greeep…

"Eh?"

"Aniyo Appa, tutor baruku ini hanya frustasi karena aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal!"

Mwo? Jaejoong hanya bisa terbelak menatap Yunho yang sedang merangkul lehernya.

"Aku tidak heran mendengarnya!" dengus Tuan Jung "Jaejoong ah, bertahanlah. Aku percaya kepadamu!"

"N-ne, ajhusi…" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang bisa dibilang ingin menangis.

"Baiklah lanjutkan belajarnya!"

'ANIYO! ANDWAE! Jangan tinggalkan aku!' teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

Blaaam…

Begitu pintu tertutup, Yunho langsung meringis setan sementara jantung Jaejoong sudah berdegup ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu, kau mau ikut?" desah Yunho di telinga jaejoong.

Hyuuuung~

Bruuuk…

Dan namja itu sukses jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Well, alur ini sangat umum. Tapi semoga saya bisa mengolahnya dengan baik u_u**

**Makasi yang udah baca dan ripiu, see you next time ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain hanya numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Nb : buat semua yang sudah memberika kritik dan saran, jeongmal gomawoyo. Semua itu sangat berarti untuk saya. Juga yang menemuka tipo-tipo di ff yang kemarin, mianhae… semoga di ff ini tidak ada *meragukan*. Well buat yang sudah ripiu dan baca, arigato gozaimasu. And last, just happy reading ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Tiba-tiba saja dia tersentak dan langsung duduk. Dilihatnya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Matanya bergerak ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati dia dalam keadaan sendirian. Jaejoong sedikit mengerutkan kening saat melihat kaca jendela yang terbuka. Cepat-cepat ia turun dari tempat tidur itu lalu menghampiri meja sofa untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia mendapati buku agendanya di atas tasnya dalam keadaan terbuka. Memperlihatkan tulisan-tulisan di kertas putihnya.

'Terima kasih untuk hari ini cantik. Bibirmu sangat manis. Aku harus pergi dan sebaiknya kau tutup mulut pada Appa kalau aku tidak ada di rumah, atau aku akan memperkosamu. Sampai jumpa besok,'

Breeeett…

"Geeezzz…"

Jaejoong merobek kertas itu lalu meremasnya kuat-kuat. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu mempermainkan dirinya? Ini benar-benar penghinaan. Dengan tingkat kekesalan yang sudah memuncak, namja itu mengambil spidol lalu menuliskan sesuatu di agendanya. Dirobeknya kertas itu lalu ditempelkannya ke dinding di atas tempat tidur Yunho. Kemudian Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar Yunho untuk berpamitan pulang pada Tuan Jung.

"Kau sudah selesai Jaejoong ah?" sapa Tuan Jung saat Jaejoong baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Y-ye ajhussi," jawab Jaejoong gugup.

Tuan Jung menghela nafasnya "Aku tau Yunho itu berandalan. Dan dia tidak mungkin secepat itu menurut. Jadi kumohon agar kau bertahan. Aku hanya berharap kepadamu. Semua tutor yang kusewa tidak akan bertahan hingga dua hari. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengundurkan diri setelah bertemu Yunho,"

Jaejoong tersenyum paksa. Tentu saja mereka akan mengundurkan diri kalau mereka pintar.

"Baiklah, kau mau pulang? Akan kusuruh sopir mengantarmu,"

"Ah aniyo… Tidak perlu Ajhussi. Saya bisa pulang sendiri. Jangan khawatir, saya ini laki-laki,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ne,"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok!"

"Ne, selamat malam Ajhussi. Anyeong!" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya sejenak kemudian cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah itu dan pulang.

"Oh, Jae ah, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Appa Kim saat Jaejoong sudah sampai di rumah.

Bruuuk…

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tasnya kemudian tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arah Appa Kim dan memeluk kaki pria itu.

"APPAAA… HUEEEE….. AKU TIDAK MAU JADI TUTOR LAGIIII…."

"YAA YAA! Ada apa kau ini?!"

"Aniyo Appaa…. Aku tidak mau pergi ke rumah itu lagi hueeee…."

"YAA! Ada apa denganmu?! Aiiish… Lepaskan aku Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Appa Kim sambil berusaha melepaskan Jaejoong dari kakinya.

"Andwaee… Kumohon Appa… Jangan biarkan aku masuk ke kandang Beruaang…" Jaejoong semakin mempererat pelukannya di kaki Appa Kim.

"Haiiish… Jangan bertingkah seperti bocah!"

"Dia sakit Appa! Jung Yunho itu sakiiit! Aku tidak mau diperkosa olehnya hueee…"

"Yaa! Apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Dia gay Appa… Jung Yunho itu gay!"

"Mwo?" Appa Kim terbelak "Yunho gay?"

"Benaar… Appa selamatkanlah putramu ini…"

"Benar-benar memalukan!"

"Ne Appa… Biarkan aku berhenti jadi tutor…"

"Aishh… Apa yang ada di otakmu Kim Jaejoong!"

Bletaak!

"Aaakh,"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menuduh Jung Yunho itu gay?!"

Bletak!

"Appo! YAA hentikan Appa!"

Bletak!

"Benar-benar memalukan! Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk memfitnah orang!"

"YAA YAA hentikan!" jerit Jaejoong. Mau tidak mau ia melepaskan pelukannya pada kaki Appa Kim dan melindungi kepalanya dari jitakan pria itu.

"Appa tidak mau tau! Besok kau harus kembali ke sana dan meminta maaf pada Yunho!"

"Mwo? Aniyo!" teriak Jaejoong.

Bletak!

"Bicara lagi aku tidak akan membiayai kuliahmu!" saut Appa Kim sambil melegang pergi.

"YAA andwae Appa! Kumohooon…" teriak Jaejoong sambil mencoba meraih kaki Appa Kim lagi.

Sementara itu di kamar Jung Yunho… Namja bermata musang itu tengah tertawa pendek melihat sebuah kertas yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya dengan tulisan yang bisa dipastikan orang rabun pun dapat melihatnya.

'YOU'RE FUCK!'

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Hyung sepertinya hari ini kau kelihatan gembira," komentara Changmin.

Suasana kantin itu terasa legang. Jelas karena seharusnya ketiga siswa itu berada di dalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Tapi pemandangan itu sudah umum karena memang ketiga orang itu sangat senang membolos dan menggoda Cha Seongsaengnim, guru kedisiplinan.

"Changmin ah, peringkat berapa kau di ujian kemarin?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja yang pertama Hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu bertanya Changmin ah," kekeh yoochun.

"Menjadi yang terakhir itu menyenangkan, sayang tidak ada Seongsaengnim yang ingin bermain-main denganku," saut Yunho sambil meminum sodanya.

"Mereka sudah lelah denganmu Hyung," balas Changmin santai.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita ke Club Mirotic nanti?" ajak Yoochun.

"Siapa lagi yang akan kau temui hyung?"

Yoochun menyeringai "Tiffany,"

"Aku akan datang terlambat," jawab Yunho.

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Karena aku harus menemui tutorku dulu," Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Woaaa… Apa kau tertarik kepadanya?"

"Dia sangat polos, bodoh dan manis,"

"Apa dia cantik Hyung?" tanya Yoochun.

"Sangat cantik,"

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Changmin.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Woaa… Kim_ tunggu siapa tadi? Kim Jaejoong?"

Yoochun dan Changmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Seperti nama namja…" gumam Yoochun.

"Aku tidak bilang dia Yeoja!"

"MWOYA?"

"Ada masalah?" Yunho mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Hyung, aku tau kau tidak tertarik pada wanita tapi bukan berarti… ka-kau harus jadi gay…"

"Yunho Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau kukenalkan dengan gadis-gadisku?"

Yunho menatap dua orang di depannya dengan wajah datar "Aku tertarik padanya!"

"Jadi kau memang gay?" tanya Yoomin kompak dan langsung mundur lima meter.

"Yaa, yaa! Aku tertarik kepadanya! Bukan kepada kalian!" kesal yunho.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tidak serius! Aku hanya senang menggodanya!"

"Fiuuuh…" sontak yoomin langsung menghela nafas lega.

"YAA KALIAN!"

Sontak ketiga siswa itu langsung menoleh.

"Oh, i-itu Cha Seongsaengnim. Yunho Hyung bagaimana?" tanya Changmin panik saat melihat guru itu berlari ke arah mereka sambil membawa tongkat.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Yaa Shim Changmin, apa kau takut?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Hyung?" tanya Yoochun sementara Cha Seongsaengnim semakin dekat.

Yunho meneguk sodanya santai. Lalu menatap kedua temannya bergantian "Kalau aku? Tentu saja aku akan kabur pabo!" jawabnya cepat sambil beranjak dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"YAA Hyung!" Changmin meraup snack-snacknya di atas meja dengan cepat lalu ikut menyusul Yunho dan Yoochun yang sudah berlari lebih dulu.

"YAAA! BERHENTI KALIAN!"

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya menatap pintu kamar itu. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Yunho. Haiish… kau harus kuat Kim Jaejoong! tunjukan kalau kau tidak bisa ditindas! Jaejoong bergumam dalam hati mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamar itu dan tertegun saat melihat Yunho sedang tidur di ranjangnya. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat dan melihat kertas yang ditempelnya masih ada. Ia ragu, apakah ia harus membangunkan Yunho? Atau menunggunya bangun? Tapi ia adalah tutor. Dan usianya lebih tua dari Yunho meskipun hanya berbeda satu tahun. Seharusnya tidak ada yang harus di takutinya bukan? Ia adalah laki-laki!

"Yaa Jung Yunho!" panggilnya sambil menggoyang tubuh laki-laki itu dengan kakinya. "Kalau kau tidak mau bangun aku akan menyirammu dengan air!"

Hening…

"YAA beruang mesum!" teriak Jaejoong lebih keras.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Jaejoong menghela nafas "Kau ini tidur atau pingsan?!" gumamnya "Kalau saat tidur seperti ini wajahnya sangat polos. Cih, benar-benar iblis bertampang malaikat!" perlahan tangan Jaejoong terulur. Ditusuk-tusuknya pipi Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya "Yaa bangunlah!"

SET

Eh?

"Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku sedang tidur?" tanya Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Yaa… Ce-cepat bangun! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main dengamu bocah!"

Yunho membuka matanya, menatap Jaejoong tajam "Siapa yang kau panggil bocah?!"

SET

BRUUUK

"HUWAAAAAAA…."

Cegluk…

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya saat mata musang itu menatapnya tajam. Bahkan saat ini sepertinya ia sudah lupa bagaimana posisinya yang sedang berada di bawah tubuh Yunho.

"Apa kau ingin bukti kalau aku bukan bocah lagi hmm?"

"Le-lepaskan aku!" Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang di cengkeram Yunho di atas kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau cium aku dulu? Setelah itu kulepaskan,"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya "Kau gila!"

"Aku tidak suka penolakan," bisik Yunho sambil tersenyum setan.

"YAA! Cepat lepa_mmfffhh…"

"mmmcck…"

Jaejoong terus meronta sementara bibir Yunho meraup bibirnya. Melumatnya dalam tanpa jeda. Jantung Jaejoong terasa berhenti. Nafasnya tersegal. Dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Mmm… Hahhhaahh…"

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya saat kehabisan oksigen. Keduanya tersengal. Mata Jaejoong terpejam erat. Sepertinya otak namja itu benar-benar blank sekarang. Bahkan tubuhnya melemas tidak memberontak lagi.

Yunho tersenyum di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Ia mengecup sudut dan dagu Jaejoong, membersihkan saliva mereka yang belepotan. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir cherry itu beberapa kali.

"Terima kasih sudah mengisi tenagaku, sekarang aku harus pergi," bisik Yunho lembut lalu mengecup pipi namja itu.

Yunho melirik tas Jaejoong lalu mencari ponsel namja itu. Bibirnya terus menyeringai. Setelah selesai dengan benda itu, Yunho mengembalikannya lalu cepat-cepat pergi lewat jendela kaca kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Dering ponsel itu membuat mata Jaejoong terbuka. Namja itu tersentak kemudian langsung terbangun. Hening… Hanya ia yang ada di kamar itu. Matanya menatap jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar. Pasti beruang itu sudah pergi.

Dering ponsel itu membuat Jaejoong tersadar kembali. Dengan cepat ia mencari dimana benda itu berada. Akhirnya ditemukannya di dalam tasnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Jaejoong ah, apa kau belum selesai? Semuanya sudah berkumpul!"

"Oh, Junsu ah?"

"Kau tidak lupa bukan? Ayolah, ini hari ulang tahunku, kita harus bersenang-senang! Palliwa, kutunggu kau di tempat karaoke biasanya!"

"Araseo, aku akan kesana sekarang juga!"

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya sambil menghembuskan nafas. Sedetik kemudian matanya melotot menatap ponselnya. Wallpaper ponselnya yang bergambar jiji, kucing kesayangannya yang lucu dan imut itu kini telah berubah menjad foto beruang mesum yang tengah mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seketika Jaejoong teringat kejadian beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"DASAR BERUANG MESUUM!"

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu sangat ramai dengan musik dan suara orang bernyanyi. Junsu, si pemilik acara tengah bernyanyi dengan semangat bersama teman-temannya sementara Jaejoong ikut bernyanyi di sofa sambil minum soju.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Namja itu merogoh saku celananya kemudian melihat ponselnya yang wallpapernya sudah kembali seperti semula itu. Ada pesan masuk. Segera dibacanya pesan itu.

'Bibirmu sangat nikmat. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat kesepakatan? Aku akan belajar asal kau memberikanku ciuman setelahnya, kau setuju?!'

Jaejoong mencengkeram ponselnya sambil menggertakan gigi. Darahnya mendidih. Ia ingin sekali melempar benda itu ke wajah Yunho. Tapi mengingat ia hanya punya satu ponsel, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah meremas benda itu kuat-kuat.

"DASAR BERUANG GAY BERENGSEEEEEK!" teriaknya kuat-kuat.

Hening…

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba senyap. Semua mata memandangnya aneh.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo lanjutkan!" kata Jaejoong sambil mengambil botol soju dan langsung menegaknya.

**.**

**.**

" Yaa Kim Jaejoong! Kau mabuk huh?!"

"Appaa…" panggil Jaejoong dengan suara melantur "Aku tidak mau jadi tutor…"

"Yaa, Yaa, Yaa! Cepat masuk!" Appa Kim menarik Jaejoong yang tengah bergelayut di pintu kayu rumah mereka.

"Appaa… Dia benar-benar gay…" gumam Jaejoong tidak jelas.

"Aiish… Kau ini baru jadi mahasiswa sudah berani mabuk!"

"Dia sudah menciumku… Ciuman pertamaku… Andwaee…." Jaejoong semakin melantur sambil bergelayut di tubuh appanya.

"Lihat saja besok pagi! Kau akan menyesal Kim Jaejoong!"

Bruuuk…

Appa Kim menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas kasur tanpa ranjangnya. Pria itu berkecak pinggang sambil menatap putranya "Cepat tidur!"

"Appa… hiks…" Jaejoong menggeliat mencoba meraih kaki Appanya.

"Yaa! Awas kalau kau sampai muntah!" ancam Appa Kim kemudian pergi keluar kamar.

"Yunho… Aku akan membunuhmu…" gumam Jaejoong tidak jelas sebelum namja itu terbang ke alam mimpi untuk melaksanakan niat muliannya. Membunuh Jung Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di salah satu club elit Korea, Mirotic Club lebih tepatnya, Jung Yunho sedang meminum vodkanya dengan santai.

"Hyung kau tidak turun?" tanya Changmin sambil mengambil kursi di sebelah Yunho.

"Dimana Yoochun?"

"Arah jam satu!"

Yunho memutar kepalanya ke arah yang dikatakan Changmin dan seketika mendengus saat melihat Yoochun sedang bermesraan dengan seorang gadis.

Bunyi ponsel itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namja bermata musang itu mengambil ponselnya di atas meja bar lalu membukanya. Sebelah alisnya sontak terangkat begitu ia melihat pesan itu. Tidak ada tulisan apapun. Hanya sebuah foto. Foto Kim Jaejoong yang menunjukan jari tengahnya dengan tatapan berapi-api sebagai balasan atas pesan yang Yunho kirimkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Yunho tertawa kecil. Well, ia tidak sabar bertemu namja cantik itu besok.

"Woaa… Siapa dia?! Sangat cantik dan angkuh!"

Seruan changmin membuatnya menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. Seketika tubuh Yunho membantu. Matanya menatap lekat sosok itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tatapan mereka bertemu.

"H-hyung, apa dia sedang melihat ke arah kita?!" tanya Changmin lagi.

Yunho tidak membalas pertanyaan Changmin. Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok itu. Sosok yang membangkitkan masa lalunya. Tentang keluarga, harapan dan cinta pertamanya. Go Ahra…

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain hanya numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Nb : buat semua yang sudah memberika kritik dan saran, jeongmal gomawoyo. Semua itu sangat berarti untuk saya. Juga yang menemuka tipo-tipo di ff yang kemarin, mianhae… semoga di ff ini tidak ada *meragukan*. Well buat yang sudah ripiu dan baca, arigato gozaimasu. And last, just happy reading ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Matanya masih terpaku pada sosok itu. Sosok yang membangkitkan masa lalunya. Tentang keluarga, harapan dan cinta pertamanya. Go Ahra…

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya. Emosinya kacau. Pikirannya menolak memori yang berputar di kepalanya. Kenapa gadis itu harus ada di sini?

"Ah Hyung, dia berjalan kemari!" Changmin masih menatap gadis itu sambil menarik-narik lengan Yunho.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Yunho beranjak dari duduknya akan berjalan pergi.

"Yunho Oppa!"

Panggilan itu sontak membuat yunho berhenti. Changmin menatap Yunho dan Ahra bergantian "Yaa Hyung, kau mengenalnya?"

Yunho memutar tubuhnya. Menatap gadis itu "Maaf Agashi, apa kita saling mengenal? Dan tidak seharusnya gadis kecil sepertimu ada di tempat ini."

Ahra mendengus pendek sambil memutar bola matanya "Sudah dua tahun, kau masih membenciku?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan!" saut Yunho cepat.

"Kau lebih dari tau Oppa!" Ahra berjalan cepat ke arah Yunho. Mengulurkan tangannya, memperlihatkan sesuatu "Ini milikmu bukan? Ambilah!"

Yunho tercekat melihat kalung rosario itu.

"Eonni memintaku untuk mengembalikannya. Dia sudah tidak membutuhkannya,"

"Buang saja!" kata Yunho dingin kemudian berbalik.

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan kami Oppa?" teriak Ahra lagi saat Yunho akan berjalan pergi.

Namja bermata musang itu hanya diam. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menjawab ataupun menoleh lagi.

"Sungguh ini bukan kemauanku… " lirih gadis itu pelan, hingga hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar.

Changmin mengulurkan segelas air "Sepertinya kau butuh minum," senyumnya.

Ahra menoleh kemudian tersenyum tipis "Gomawo. Aku harus pergi,"

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Sinar matahari itu membuat yunho mengerjap pelan. Namja itu mengusap wajah dengan kasar sambil mengumpulkan fokusnya. Ia memandang sekeliling dan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam sebuah bilik tempatnya bermain tenis mesin semalam.

Semalam, setelah dari club itu, Yunho pergi ke tempat ini untuk meluapkan emosinya. Ia terus memukul bola tenis yang keluar dari mesin itu hingga tenaganya habis. Dan akhirnya ia tertidur di tempat ini dalam posisi duduk.

Namja itu melirik jam tangannya dan melihat angka delapan. Sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Well, ia bolos lagi hari ini. Yunho mengecek ponselnya dan mendapati telepon dari Changmin dan Yoochun berkali-kali. Tapi hari ini ia malas untuk bertemu mereka. lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Bibirnya menyeringai tipis. Ia membuka daftar kontak ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu nomor yang ada.

"Yeoboseo… Seungri ah, aku ingin kau mencari data tentang Kim Jaejoong tutorku. Kutunggu kau setengah jam dan laporkan kepadaku! Kalau tidak, kita akan bertemu besok! Araseo?!"

Yunho menutup ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Seungri, namja yang pernah dibuat Yunho menginap di rumah sakit selama seminggu itu. sekarang ia harus pulang dan makan karena sejak semalam, ia belum makan apapun.

**.**

**.**

"Jae ah, bagaimana menurutmu? Kurasa Jung Jihye menyukaimu," goda Junsu.

"Aiish… Jangan membicarakan gadis itu," Jaejoong merengut.

"wae? Dia cantik bukan?"

"Menyebut namanya membuatku teringat pada bocah itu!"

"Nugu? Aah… Pelajar tingkat tiga Jung Yunho itu? Benar juga, marga mereka sama…"

Jaejoong mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya. Tapi gerakannya mendadak berhenti saat melihat bocah yang tidak ingin diingatnya itu tengah berjalan di koridor kampusnya. Menuju ke arah mereka.

Seketika mata Jaejoong bergerak-gerak gelisah "Matilah aku, matilah aku…" gumamnya panik.

"Yaa, kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu bingung.

SET

Eh?

Junsu mengerjap pelan saat Jaejoong menariknya merapat ke dinding. Namja itu menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya dengan buku agenda besarnya yang bergambar Gajah. Dalam hati ia memanjatkan sejuta do'a kepada Tuhan agar membuat sosoknya tidak terlihat dimata Yunho atau membuat mata Yunho katarak untuk sementara waktu.

Cegluk…

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya saat merasakan seseorang menepuk ringan bahunya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum paksa pada Junsu yang memberi isyarat dengan jari telunjuknya agar Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang.

Namja itu memutar tubuhnya sambil tersenyum terpaksa "Oh Yunho, sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, Hyung," jawab Yunho dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Aaa… I-itu aku masih ada kelas,"

"Eh? Kelas apa Jae?" tanya Junsu bingung membuat Jaejoong mendelik seketika.

"Apa peduliku?" bisik Yunho sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jaejoong, menyeretnya pergi.

"Ju-junsu…"

"Jae! Ingat yang kukatakan ne!" teriak Junsu.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong berusaha melihat ke belakang.

Junsu memberi isyarat tapi Jaejoong tidak mengerti sementara Yunho semakin menariknya menjauh.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Haissh…" Junsu mendesah pelan "KALAU JUNG YUNHO MENCIUMMU, TONJOK SAJA PERUTNYA!" teriak Junsu keras. Membuat semua yang ada di koridor itu langsung menatap mereka sementara Jaejoong langsung membatu.

"Apa aku perlu menggendongmu Baby?" bisik Yunho namun Jaejoong masih membatu di tempatnya. "Baiklah…" Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong lalu mengangkat tubuh namja itu dengan mudahnya.

Sontak semua yang melihat langsung berbisik-bisik lirih. Sementara Jaejoong? Sepertinya arwahnya sudah terbang entah kemana karena shock.

**.**

**.**

"Jae…"

Jaejoong menggerakkan bahunya kasar, menolak sentuhan jemari Yunho dibahunya. Namja itu sudah setengah jam menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baby… Perlihatkan wajahmu. Jae… yeobo… Boo… Boojae…" dengan santai Yunho bersiul-siul menyanyikan lagu ballons DBSK.

"YAA BERISIK!" teriak Jaejoong frustasi.

Saat ini, mereka sedang duduk di pinggir jalan yang sepi. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang "Sekarang aku jadi tidak ingin kuliah lagi…" lesunya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yunho polos.

BLETAK!

"Tentu saja karena dirimu! Sekarang semua orang pasti akan menganggapku gay! Harus kutaruh dimana wajahku?" keluh Jaejoong.

Hening…

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong tersadar. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah Yunho yang menatapnya tajam sambil menelan ludah. Matilah kau Kim Jaejoong! Hanya membangunkannya saja bibirmu dilumat habis, apalagi menjitak kepalanya.

"A-aku tidak sengaja…"

"Apa menjadi gay itu sangat buruk?"

"Ye?" Jaejoong mengerjap kaget "A-aniyo…" jawabnya langsung setelah paham. Bagaimana bisa ia bicara seperti itu di depan namja gay ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa?"

"Mianhae… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. hanya saja, itu tidak umum di sini…"

"Kuantar kau pulang!"

"Ye?"

Dengan cepat yunho berdiri dari duduknya lalu naik ke atas motornya "Ayo!"

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri…"

"Naik!" perintah Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong enggan, tapi ia tidak berani menolak. Ia merasa kata-kata Yunho itu mutlak harus diturutinya. Dengan gugup, ia naik ke atas motor itu.

"Kau tidak memelukku? Hati-hati terjatuh," goda Yunho.

Jaejoong mengeram "Aku namja pabo! Kau mau aku yang menyetir hah?"

"Araseo," Yunho tertawa geli sambil menjalankan motor itu.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Yunho tengah memakan supnya dengan santai. Suasana kantin itu ramai oleh anak-anak yang sedang makan saat istirahat. Tidak lama kemudian, dua orang siswa menghampiri Yunho dan langsung duduk di depannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau membolos kemarin?" tanya Yoochun.

"Apa karena kejadian_"

"Changmin ah!" potong Yunho sambil menatap tajam. Dan monster makanan itu langsung paham kalau ia harus mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat tentang kejadian di club itu.

"Bagaimana kabar tutormu?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

Mendengar itu, bibir Yunho mengembangkan senyum. Membuat kedua namja di depannya mengerutkan kening heran.

"Waeyo? Apa kau penasaran dengannya?" tanya Yunho.

"Berapa hari dia bertahan Hyung?"

"Sejauh ini sudah lima hari,"

"Apa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu kepadanya Hyung?"

"Bukankah biasanya kau berpura-pura penyakitan pada tutormu yang dulu?" tanya Changmin.

"Kali ini berbeda," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kalian ingin tau?" tanya Yunho berbisik sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tengah meja.

"Tentu saja," Yoochun dan Changmin yang tengah memakan kripik kentangnya ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya ke tengah meja.

"Aku… menciumnya,"

Loading please…

"UKHUK…"

Kripik kentang itu menyembur dari mulut Changmin mengenai wajah Yunho.

"Kau bercanda Hyung?"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah datar yang penuh kripik itu.

Kedua namja itu menelan ludah. 'Sepertinya dia benar-benar gay' pikir keduanya.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Jaejoong tengah menatap ruang kosong itu. Lagi-lagi Yunho belum pulang. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membuat namja itu belajar dengan benar?! Namja cantik itu menghembuskan nafas pelan sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa putih di kamar itu. Ia membaca lagi kertas yang tadi diberikan Tuan Jung kepadanya. Daftar nilai ujian Yunho.

"Haiish… Matematika dua point. Fisika tiga point. Dan bahasa inggris… tiga point juga… Apa otaknya benar-benar parah?!"

Braak…

Pintu kamar terbuka. Yunho masuk ke dalam sambil melempar tas dan jas sekolahnya seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di sofa. Lima belas menit kemudian laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan berbalut handuk di pinggangnya. Ia menghampiri lemari besarnya lalu membukanya.

SET

Sontak Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat Yunho menarik handuk di pinggangnya. Memakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut. Namja cantik itu langsung menutup wajahnya. Apa dia tidak tau kalau Jaejoong ada di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong mengerjap mendengar suara itu tapi masih enggan melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya "Kau sudah berpakaian?" tanyanya polos membuat Yunho tertawa geli.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri,"

Perlahan namja itu melepaskan tangannya lalu mendesah lega saat melihat Yunho sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Appamu memberiku daftar nilai ujianmu! Kau benar-benar parah Jung Yunho! Kau harus belajar sekarang juga!" perintah Jaejoong.

"Aku sedang malas!"

Bruuuk…

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang lalu mengambil ponsel dan mulai bermain games. Mengacuhkan namja cantik yang sedang mengeram kesal itu.

"Apa kau tidak malu punya nilai seperti ini?! Tidak akan ada gadis yang mau dengan otak bodohmu itu!" seru Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada gadis!" jawab Yunho santai dan langsung membuat Jaejoong bungkam.

Ah, ia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Harusnya ia ingat kalau Yunho itu gay.

"Baiklah lupakan para gadis! Apa kau tidak malu dengan otakmu yang dibawah standart itu?" Jaejoong tidak menyerah.

Yunho menghentikan permainan gamesnya lalu bangun untuk duduk "Apa kau lupa sesuatu Boojae?" goda Yunho.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan belajar kalau kau memberikanku ciuman, bagaimana? Aku butuh tenaga lebih, hari ini sangat melelahkan…" kata Yunho dramatis sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk merenggangkan otot.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menjadi gugup "A-aku tidak percaya padamu! Pasti kau akan kabur lagi!"

"Terserah kalau begitu," saut Yunho sambil merebahkan diri lagi.

Jaejoong menatap gelisah "Ba-bagaimana kalau cium pipi saja?" tawarnya.

"Ani!"

Namja cantik itu menatap kesal pada Yunho "Baiklah! Kau boleh menciumku setiap kau mendapatkan nilai sembilan! Ah aniyo, delapan saja cukup! Bagaimana?"

Yunho bangun dengan cepat. Menatap namja cantik itu menyeringai "Kau harus menjadi milikku kalau aku mendapat nilai sembilan, bagaimana?"

Cegluk…

Mata does itu menatap takut. Bagaimana? Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tapi otak Yunho sangat parah, mungkin perlu waktu berbulan-bulan untuknya mendapat nilai sembilan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan pernah mau belajar! Jadi kau bisa mengundurkan diri pada Appa dan membiarkan Appa memecat Appamu!"

"M-mwo?" Jaejoong menatap shock.

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak! Kuberi kau lima detik untuk menjawab!"

"Ta-tapi_"

"Satu… Dua… Tiga…"

Jaejoong masih menatap gelisah.

"Empat… Lima… Waktumu habis!"

"Baiklah!" jawab Jaejoong cepat "Asal kau mendapat nilai sembilan di semua mata pelajaran, aku-aku bersedia,"

Yunho menyeringai "Dua hari lagi aku ada ujian ulang. Bersiap-siaplah menjadi milikku Boojae…"

"Percaya diri sekali kau?! Dengan nilai terendah dari dua ratus lima puluh enam siswa di ujian kemarin, aku ragu kau bisa mendapat nilai sembilan!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" Yunho mengembangkan senyum iblisnya.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain hanya numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Nb : buat yang tanya yoosu, di ff ini tidak ada yoosu *lirik cast atas* karena ini dunia yunjae. Dan untuk tante L yang udah kupaksa, makasi translate englishnya, saranghae. Buat yang minta lebih panjang, saya nggak suka ngetik terlalu panjang. Jadi sebisa mungkin updatenya cepat. Buat yang ngasih kritik dan saran, yang ripiu dan baca really thanks. Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidurnya. Ia mengingat tentang perjanjiannya dengan yunho tadi. Aiish… apa yang dipikirkannya? Kenapa ia sebodoh itu terkena jebakan seorang bocah?

"Tenanglah Jae… Dia tidak mungkin dapat nilai delapan, apalagi sembilan! Lihat saja report nilainya selama kelas satu. Dia selalu mendapat peringkat terendah dan nilai standart untuk naik kelas…." Gumamnya seorang diri.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia berhasil? Kalau dia mencontek aku pun tidak akan tau… gyaaaaaa…. Bagaimana? Bagaimanaaaa?"

JDUAAK…

"Aaaoo…" Jaejoong meringis sambil memegang jidatnya yang terbentur meja kecil di samping ranjangnya "Haiish…" kesalnya lalu menendang meja itu dengan kakinya. Menyebabkan beberapa tumpukan buku dan barang lain jatuh.

Matanya tidak sengaja menatap sebuah kotak hitam yang jatuh di dekat kakinya. Sudah lama sekali. Dan dia hampir lupa. Diraihnya kotak itu lalu dibukanya. Ada sebuah kalung rosario di dalamnya. Jaejoong mengambil kalung itu dan seketika, memorinya kembali ke masa lalu. Kedua tahun yang lalu, saat dimana ia kehilangan seorang ibu.

"Jaejoong ah, bisa kau matikan kompornya nanti? Eomma mau ke mini market sebentar untuk membeli saos. Jangan lupa, ara?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak pernah di duganya kalau itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang di akan di dengarnya dari sosok wanita yang paling berharga dari hidupnya.

"Jaejoong ah! Jaejoong ah!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar saat jaejoong baru saja mematikan kompor untuk memasak sup. Dengan cepat ia melangkah untuk membukakan pintu.

"Jang Ajhuma, waeyo?" tanyanya pada wanita tua tetangganya itu.

"Eommamu, Eommamu mengalami kecelakaan di dekat mini market!"

Deg…

"Tolong hubungi appa!" kata Jaejoong singkat lalu berlari pergi.

Namja itu berlari tanpa henti. Otaknya terasa kosong. ia tidak bisa berfikir. Langkahnya semakin dekat. Banyak orang di sana. Saat ia sampai, nafasnya seolah tercekat. Di jalan itu banyak berceceran darah. Dan di dekat tiang lampu pinggir jalan, ada sebuah motor yang hancur. Jaejoong melangkah pelan mendekat ke motor itu. motor yang diyakini menabrak eommanya. Matanya mengerjap saat melihat sesuatu pada stir motor itu. sebuah kalung rosario. Diambilnya kalung itu dan melihat sebuah kantong belanjaan yang berhamburan tidak jauh dari situ.

Suara sirine polisi memekakkan telinganya. Ia memasukkan kalung itu ke sakunya lalu bertanya di mana korban kecelakaan di bawa. Namja cantik itu kemudian pergi secepatnya ke rumah sakit yang disebut. Namun saat langkah kakinya tiba di sana, eommanya sudah memejamkan mata untuk selamanya. Tanpa berpamitan dan melihat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sosok wanita itu, pergi meninggalkan sejuta kenangan untuk dua laki-laki bagian dari hidupnya itu.

Itulah sebabnya hingga kini Jaejoong dan appanya hanya hidup berdua. Appa Kim tidak mau menikah lagi karena baginya, sosok eomma jaejoong adalah wanita satu-satunya yang ada dalam hidupnya. Bagi jaejoong sendiri, ia adalah seorang eomma yang sempurna.

Bunyi ponsel itu membuat Jaejoong mengerjap, tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melirik ponselnya di dekat bantalnya lalu menghela nafas pelan menatap kalung itu lagi. kalung seseorang yang ada dalam kecelakaan itu. kalung seseorang yang kemungkinan besar adalah penabrak eommanya. Seseorang yang hingga kini belum ditemukannya.

Namja cantik itu mengembalikan kalung itu ke tempatnya. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya yang tadi berjatuhan. Lalu ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat ada pesan dari Junsu. Isinya hanya tentang tugas kalkulus besok. Jaejoong mematikan lampunya tanpa membalas pesan itu. matanya kemudian terpejam mencoba untuk tidur.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Hyung, kau benar-benar akan ikut ujian ulang?" tanya Changmin takjub.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghisap rokoknya dengan santai dari atas sepeda motornya.

"Rencana apa yang kau pikirkan Hyung?" tanya Yoochun. Ia tau benar kalau Yunho tidak akan melakukan hal itu kalau tidak ada alasannya.

"Bukankah selama ini kau bilang ujian ulang itu tidak ada gunanya?" Changmin menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon besar "Lalu kenapa sekarang kau ingin ikut?"

"Apa kau yakin nilaimu akan ada perubahan? Kulihat kau sama sekali tidak berusaha belajar," tambah Yoochun.

Yunho tersenyum sipul "Aku sudah membaca ulang semua mata pelajaran,"

"Berapa kali kau membaca?" tanya changmin lagi.

Namja bermata musang itu menaikkan alisnya "Kau pikir aku bisa membaca dua kali dalam waktu dua hari dengan sembilan mata pelajaran?"

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu akan sia-sia? Apa kau bisa mengingat semuanya? Sementara saat Seongsaengnim menjelaskan saja kau hanya tidur," Yoochun menatap ragu.

"Yaa_"

Bruuuk…

Sepatu kets yang jatuh mengenai lutut Yunho itu memotong kata-katanya. Yunho mengeryit tidak suka. Ketiga siswa itu menatap dua orang bule yang sedang bertengkar tidak jauh dari mereka. Sepertinya si wanita pirang barus aja melempar sepatu ketsnya pada si laki-laki. Yunho melirik sepatu kets itu lalu menempatkannya di posisi yang pas. Setelah itu, diayunkan kakinya untuk menendang sepatu kets itu kembali ke arah mereka dan…

BLETAAK…

Tepat mengenai punggung si laki-laki. Dengan santai Yunho membersihkan lututnya yang kotor terkena sepatu itu.

"Hei you! You did it?!" tanya bule itu sambil berjalan mendekat.

Yunho hanya menatap santai.

"How dare you! Can't you see that I am busy right now?!"

"So what?!" tanya yunho santai.

"Better you leave before I start angry!"

"Keep your mouth bro, don't make me lost control!"

"What are you?! A president?!"

"Ok, it is your choice!" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke yoomin "Yaa kalian! Beri pelajaran bule itu, aku harus ikut ujian sekarang!" perintah Yunho sambil mulai menstater motornya tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun dan Changmin yang sedang ternganga menatapnya. Bahkan setelah Yunho pergi kedua manusia itu masih menatap dalam keterpanaan.

"Hyung, kau yakin tadi itu Yunho Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau yakin tadi itu bukan bahasa korea?" Yoochun balik tanya.

"Aku yakin nilai bahasa inggrisnya tidak lebih dari lima,"

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia berbicara selancar itu?"

Yoochun dan changmin saling berpandangan dengan alis terangkat. Mereka memalingkan wajah ke arah si bule yang ternyata sudah raib.

"Kemana dia?" Changmin celingukan.

Yoochun menyenggol bahu Changmin dengan sikunya lalu menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah si bule laki-laki yang tengah mengejar si bule wanita sambil mencoba berbicara sesuatu.

"Heiiish… Kita kehilangan mainan," desah monster makanan itu.

"Kemana kita sekarang?"

"Ada café yang baru di buka hyung, kita bisa makan gratis di sana, kau mau? Pegawainya cantik-cantik,"

Mendengar kata 'cantik' Yoochun langsung melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah Changmin "Sepertinya menarik,"

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

braak…

Seongsaengnim itu melemparkan beberapa kertas ke atas meja. Yunho mengambil kertas-kertas itu lalu melihatnya. Ia mendesah seketika melihat nilai-nilai yang ada di kertas-kertas lembar jawaban itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa gagal?

"Cara apa yang kau pakai?" tanya Lee Seongsaengnim itu tajam.

Yunho mengeryitkan keningnya "Mwo?"

"Tidak mungkin kau mendapatkan nilai sembilan di semua mata pelajaran! Emm… Kecuali di bahasa Prancis yang hanya delapan point delapan!"

"Tentu saja aku memakai tangan Sam," jawab Yunho polos "Kalau aku tidak memakai tangan, lalu dengan apa aku harus menulis? Tidak mungkin dengan kaki,"

BRAAK

Lee Seongsaengnim menggebrak meja "Aku tidak main-main Jung Yunho! Siapa yang memberimu kunci jawabannya?"

"Mwo?"

"Apa Kibum?"

Yunho mendengus "Apa kalian pikir aku mencontek Kibum? Bagaimana mungkin aku mencontek siswa yang nilainya bahkan dibawahku? Kalau aku mencontek dia, seharusnya nilaiku sama dengannya atau minimal sedikit dibawahnya!"

"Benar juga, tapi tidak mungkin kau mendapat nilai sempurna dengan nilaimu selama iniii…" erang Lee Seongsaengnim.

"Benar, aku sampai lima kali memeriksa jawabannya," saut Yoon Seongsaengnim, guru bahasa Inggris.

"Aku juga sampai berulang-ulang memeriksa jawabannya," saut guru lainnya.

Saat ini Yunho sedang duduk di ruangan wakil kepala sekolah, Lee Seongsaengnim, dengan hampir semua guru ada di sana. Seperti terdakwa yang akan di eksekusi.

"Kalian tidak percaya kalau aku yang mengerjakan?" tanya Yunho dingin.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Lee Seongsaengnim langsung "Kau lihat ini! tidak mungkin grafik nilaimu melonjak sedrastis ini!" guru itu menunjuk-nunjuk kertas yang berisi grafik nilai Yunho dari kelas satu.

"Berikan aku soal lagi, akan kukerjakan sekarang juga!" tantang Yunho.

"Tentu saja! Kami memang berniat mengujimu seorang diri! Kim Seongsaengnim, berikan soalnya!"

BUUM…

Kumpulan soal dari Kim Seongsaengnim berdebum di meja "Ini ada seratus soal dari semua mata pelajaran, kau punya waktu dua setengah jam untuk mengerjakannya!"

Dengan santai Yunho meraih sebuah pensil dari tempat pensil milik Lee Seongsaengnim lalu mulai mengerjakan soal itu.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Yunho terlihat serius mengerjakan soalnya sementara para guru serius mengawasinya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan darinya. Mengantisipasi kalau Yunho membuka kertas contekan atau ponselnya. Tapi hingga Yunho selesai, tidak ada gerakan aneh apapun dari namja itu.

Para guru sibuk mengoreksi jawaban milik Yunho sementara laki-laki itu tengah asyik bermain games di ponselnya sambil sesekali menguap.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Lee Seongsaengnim tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak percaya ini," gumam Choi Seongsaengnim sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan sapu tangan. Kemudian ia menyerahkan kertas jawaban itu ke wakil sekolah.

"Hanya salah satu soal?" tanya Lee Seongsaengnim tidak percaya.

"Benar, dari seratus soal, dia hanya salah satu soal," jawab Wang Seongsaengnim.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku bodoh!" saut Yunho santai "Kalian saja yang selalu menuduhku seperti itu!"

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerjakan soal dengan benar selama ini?"

"Itu sangat membosankan! Mendapat nilai tertinggi, kemudian menjadi idola gadis. Itu sangat merepotkan," saut Yunho acuh.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" gumam Lee Seongsaengnim "Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau menjawabnya dengan serius?"

"Karena ada orang yang harus kudapatkan dengan nilai sembilan! Tapi aku gagaaal!" erang Yunho sambil mendesah melihat kertas jawaban bahasa prancisnya "Bagaimana mungkin aku salah membaca soal?! Aiiish…"

Para Seongsaengnim itu saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Cinta memang dapat mengalihkan segalanya, pikir mereka kompak dalam hati. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah Dongbangshinki highschool, nama Yunho berada di urutan pertama dari dua ratus lima puluh enam siswa. Membuat semua siswa menatap tidak percaya pada satu nama yang berada di urutan pertama itu.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

cegluk…

Jaejoong melebarkan mata bulatnya semaximal mungkin. Keringat dingin sudah mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tangannya bergetar memegang selembar kertas itu. Kertas yang berisi report semua nilai Yunho. Jantungnya berdebar keras menatap nilai-demi nilai.

Apakah ini benar-benar nyata? Tidak mungkin Yunho mendapat nilai sempurna di hampir seluruh mata pelajaran. Kecuali bahasa prancis yang delapan point delapan, semuanya sembilan.

"Mau kau lihat sampai kapan? Angka-angka itu tidak akan berubah!" kata yunho santai sambil meminum soft drinknya.

Jaejoong menurunkan kertas yang dipegangnya hingga tampak wajah yunho. Tiba-tiba dengan gerakan cepat, jaejoong meremas kertas itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"YAA!" teriak Yunho sambil meraih pipi yang menggembung itu lalu membuka mulutnya paksa dan mengeluarkan kertas itu "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil mengeryit, mencoba meluruskan kertas itu lagi.

"Kau gagal," kata jaejoong takut "Bahasa Prancismu hanya dapat delapan point delapan,"

Yunho mendesah keras "Kenapa aku sampai bisa salah membaca soal… aiiish…"

Craaakk…

Tangan besar namja itu meremas kaleng soft-drinknya hingga tidak berbentuk. Membuat namja cantik yang melihatnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Kau benar… Ka-kau tidak membutuhkan tutor, jadi aku akan bilang pada Tuan Jung!" saut Jaejoong cepat sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eiii… Apa kau ingin kabur hmm?" dengan cepat Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping namja itu lalu menariknya hingga mereka berdua jatuh ke sofa dengan Jaejoong ada dalam pangkuan Yunho.

"Yunho lepas," namja itu menatap gelisah sambil mencoba melepas lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu Jaejoongie…" bisik Yunho dengan nada sarkatis.

"A-apa…?"

"Kau bilang aku boleh menciummu kalau aku dapat nilai delapan… nilaiku bahkan lebih dari nilai delapan…"

"I… itu…"

"Aku minta hadiahku sekarang…" bisik Yunho sambil mengecup leher Jaejoong membuat namja cantik itu membeku seketika.

SET

BRUK…

Dalam sekejap, Yunho membuat namja itu berbaring di sofa. Di bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak butuh belajar Boo… Tapi aku butuh tenaga darimu, jadi kau harus tetap datang kemari atau aku akan membuat Appamu di pecat," bisik Yunho dengan tatapan musangnya.

Jaejoong bergidik pelan. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu Yunho erat. Mata doesnya menatap lekat mata yunho.

"Tutup matamu…"

Jaejoong masih bergeming. Hingga Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, menutupi mata cantik itu sambil mendekatkan wajah.

"Mmmh…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya.

"Kau masih berhutang delapan ciuman kepadaku," bisik Yunho lalu melumat bibir cherry itu lagi.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho yang baru datang, langsung menyambar segelas koktail yang ada di meja dan meneguknya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku! bagaimana bisa kau mendapat nilai sempurna huh?" Yoochun melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku bodoh Park Yoochun,"

"Tapi kau selalu tidur di kelas…" erang namja casanova itu.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan! Membaca sekali saja sudah cukup untukku,"

"Aku baru tau kalau kau ternyata jenius Hyung," saut Changmin "Kukira tutormu itu yang bisa mengubahmu dengan drastis,"

"Memang dia yang mengubahku! Kalau bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan pernah serius,"

"Hyung, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya Yoochun sambil menyipitkan mata.

Yunho terdiam. Namja itu mengambil sebotol beer lalu meneguknya "Aku tidak tau… Hanya saja, aku merasa kalau dia harus menjadi milikku!"

Yoomin bergidik melihat kilatan di mata Yunho. Mereka mengenali tatapan itu. Tatapan bahwa Yunho tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Ah, aku lupa Hyung. Tadi aku bertemu dengan Ahra ssi, dia menitipkan ini padaku," Changmin merogoh kantong celannya lalu mengulurkan sebuah kalung.

Yunho terpaku menatap benda itu.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau mengenal gadis itu Hyung, apa dia mantan pacarmu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentangnya lagi, kembalikan benda itu padanya," kata Yunho dingin.

Yoomin terdiam. Mereka mengerti harus melakukan apa. Tutup mulut mengenai gadis itu atau Yunho akan membuatmu masuk ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

"Aku harus apa Junsu ya…" keluh Jaejoong sambil meneguk botol soju.

Junsu mengunyah dagingnya sambil berfikir "Apa… Dia sangat menakutkan?"

"Kalau aku berhenti, Appa akan di pecat…"

"Kalau begitu turuti saja permintaannya,"

Jaejoong melotot "Dimana harga diriku sebagai laki-laki?!"

"Kau bisa belajar menjadi gay Jae ah,"

Bruuush….

Jaejoong menyemburkan soju yang baru saja diminumnya. Namja itu terbatuk-batuk keras.

"Kurasa itu tidak buruk…"

Jaejoong terdiam.

'APA menjadi gay itu sangat buruk?'

Ia masih ingat jelas pertanyaan Yunho hari itu. Apakah itu buruk?

"Tapi itu tidak normal Junsu ya…"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau memandangnya Jae, bagiku… tidak ada cinta yang tidak normal. Rasa itu murni," komentar Junsu "Kuberi tau kau,"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu serius.

"Awalnya mungkin kau akan menyangkal. Tapi kalau semakin lama jantungmu berdegup semakin cepat saat melihatnya atau ada di dekatnya, kau harus berhati-hati Jae… Mungkin saja kau memang sudah menyukainya,"

"A-akan kuingat itu," jawab Jaejoong gugup. Namja cantik itu memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya sambil mengunyah pelan. pikirannya menerawang jauh. Pertemuan awalnya dengan Yunho dan setiap ciuman yang di berikan, berputar lagi dalam memorinya. Membuat jantungnya berdegub cepat tanpa sadar…

Jaejoong tersentak karena lamunannya sendiri. Apa itu artinya…?

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain hanya numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****5**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mendorong tongkatnya menyodok bola putih itu hingga membentur sebuah bola kuning yang akhirnya meluncur memasuki lubang.

"Aiish… Apa perjanjiannya kuubah saja? Yang menang harus mentraktir makan?!" Changmin menatap kesal meja pool itu.

Bletak

Yoochun menggeplak kepala namja jakung itu "Kalaupun kau yang mentraktir, semuanya akan kau habiskan sendiri!" dengusnya sambil berjalan mengambil posisi untuk memasukkan bola.

"Kulihat permainan kalian sangat bagus,"

Ketiga namja itu menoleh pada suara seorang gadis yang baru saja terdengar. Yoochun bersiul sambil menatap lekat yeoja itu. Rambut panjang bergelombang. Make up tipis dan berpenampilan sangat modis. Singlet hitam dengan aksesoris kalung dipadu dengan rok mini jeans juga sepatu bot panjang hitam berhak.

"Kau ingin bergabung?" tawar Yoochun.

Gadis itu tersenyum "Aku tidak begitu mahir…" katanya lambat-lambat sambil berjalan mendekati Yunho "Jadi… Apa kau bisa mengajariku?"

"Aku akan senang hati membantumu, kemarilah!" saut Yoochun.

"Oppa… Sudah lama aku melihatmu. Apa mau keluar denganku?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil menatap Yunho.

Changmin tertawa kecil "Kali ini kau harus mengalah Hyung," katanya pada Yoochun.

"Ck, seperti Yunho perduli saja," gumam namja casanova itu sambil mulai memperhatikan bola-bola di meja pool itu lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana Oppa?"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho.

"Im Yoona,"

"Yoona ssi… Kau sudah punya pacar," kata Yunho tanpa menoleh.

"Sekarang tidak lagi,"

"Kau yakin?"

"YAA IM YONNA!"

Teriakan itu menggema di ruang pool itu. Seorang namja dengan beberapa anak buahnya menatap tajam "Kemari kau gadis jalang!"

"Andwaeyo… Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi Siwon ssi! Kita putus!"

"Siapa yang memberimu ijin untuk putus?!" dengan tatapan marah namja itu menatap salah satu anak buahnya lalu menggerakkan dagu memberi isyarat.

Langsung saja dua orang pengikut namja itu berjalan menuju Yoona yang sudah merapat ke Yunho seolah meminta bantuan. Kedua namja itu mencekal tangan gadis itu lalu menariknya.

"Andwae! Lepaskan aku! YAA!" Yoona meronta saat kedua namja itu menyeretnya.

Yoochun dengan santainya menjulurkan kakinya saat kedua namja itu lewat hingga membuat salah satu dari mereka terjungkal "Berlaku kasar pada wanita? Cih menjijikkan!" komentarnya.

"Dasar brengsek!" namja yang terjungkal itu melayangkan tonjokan pada Yoochun. Tepat mengenai sudut bibir laki-laki itu.

"Ck, kau yang memulai duluan!" saut Yoochun sambil menendang laki-laki itu.

Begitu melihat perkelahian dimulai, namja itu dan anak buahnya ikut menyerang. Membuat Yunho dan Changmin turun tangan. Keadaan semakin memanas saat anak buah namja itu bertambah banyak.

Yunho mencekal namja yang akan memukul Changmin dari belakang sambil menendang namja yang mendekat padanya. Tapi perutnya terbuka dan namja lain langsung menendangnya. Membuat Yunho terhuyung kebelakang.

"Oppaa!" Yoona menjerit sambil berlari mendekati Yunho. Tapi belum sempat gadis itu menyentuh Yunho, Siwon sudah menariknya kasar, menghempaskannya ke dinding.

Yunho berkelit menghindari serangan dari Siwon. Namja itu sedang fokus menghadapi Siwon dan tidak menyadari ada namja lain di belakangnya yang memegang pisau. Dan saat ia berbalik merunduk dari tendangan Siwon…

Crash…

Pisau itu merobek kaos dan melukai bahunya.

Yunho mundur kebelakang sambil memegangi bahunya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ia mendecih pelan dan langsung menyerang dengan kalap. Suasana semakin kacau. Meja-meja bergulingan dan hancur.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sirine polisi. Mau tidak mau, semua namja menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan berlari menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Yunho berlari ke toilet dengan cepat lalu memecahkan kaca jendelanya dan keluar lewat sana. Namja itu terus memegangi bahunya yang berlumuran darah. Ia berlari menjauh dari arena yang sudah di datangi polisi itu. Nafasnya tersegal.

Namja bermata musang itu terus berjalan hingga lelah. Ia menyandarkan diri di sebuah batang pohon dengan nafas terengah. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat dirogohnya benda itu dari saku celananya.

"Hyung apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara Changmin langsung terdengar begitu Yunho menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Haa… Untung saja. Motormu dibawa Yoochun Hyung untuk mengantarkan Yoona ssi, kau dimana sekarang? Biar kujemput,"

"Tidak perlu, kau pulang saja. Besok kuhubungi lagi,"

"Baiklah…"

Yunho mematikan sambungan telepon itu lalu memejamkan mata. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon. Bahunya berdenyut-denyut perih. Ia harus segera ke rumah sakit.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari mini market. Ini hari sabtu, jadi ia tidak perlu datang ke tempat Yunho. Jadwalnya mengajari Yunho hanya hari senin hingga jum'at. Tadi pagi Appanya bilang kalau dia akan pergi ke Jepang menemani Direktur Jung selama dua hari. Jadi dia sendirian di rumah sekarang. Karena ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk, Jaejoong berniat bergadang semalaman untuk menyelesaikannya. Karena itu ia membeli bahan makanan dan beberapa kripik kentang untuk menemaninya nanti.

Namja itu sedang berjalan pulang saat melihat seseorang yang sepertinya familiar. Perlahan, Jaejoong mendekat ke sosok yang sedang bersandar pada batang pohon yang jauh dari sinar lampu itu.

"Yu-yunho?" panggilnya ragu.

Yunho yang merasa namanya dipanggil membuka matanya dan menoleh. Ia melihat namja cantik itu ada di dekatnya, menatapnya ragu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yunho dengan nafas terengah.

"Ternyata benar itu kau. sedang apa kau?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mendekat.

"Pergilah…" pinta yunho.

"Mwo?"

Tepat saat itu sebuah mobil melintas di jalan. Sinar lampunya menerpa mereka berdua hingga Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas bahu Yunho yang berlumuran darah.

"Omo apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Jaejoong seketika sambil memegang lengan Yunho.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Kau mengeluarkan darah sebanyak itu bagaimana mungkin tidak apa-apa?!" bentak Jaejoong "Aiish… ayo ikut aku!"

Jaejoong mengalungkan lengan Yunho pada lehernya. Untung saja rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Dengan cepat dibawanya namja itu ke rumahnya.

Sampai di rumah, Jaejoong langsung mengambil air dingin dan sebuah lap. Ia menyuruh Yunho duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dengan cekatan, Jaejoong menggunting kaos namja itu. lalu ia mengambil lap di dalam baskom air dingin itu dan membersihkan darah di tubuh Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu sesekali meringis saat merasakan perih pada lukanya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan luka selebar ini? Apa kau berkelahi? Oh, kau punya bekas luka lain?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat ada bekas luka lain di perut sebelah kiri namja itu.

"Itu bekas oprasi, aku mendapatkannya dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Yunho.

"Kau pasti sudah berandalan saat itu!" komentar Jaejoong "Tahan sebentar, aku akan memberikan obat anti infeksi,"

"Aakh…" Yunho meringis pelan saat kapas itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Kalau tidak ingin seperti ini, jangan berkelahi lagi. Kau bisa membuat khawatir orang tuamu. Kau anak tunggal bukan? Mereka hanya punya dirimu, jadi seharusnya kau menjaga baik-baik dirimu,"

Yunho hanya diam saja mendengar celoteh namja itu. Ia hanya menatap sosok indah yang sedang serius mengobati lukanya. Membuat Yunho tidak merasakan apapun lagi karena jantungnya, mulai berdegub tidak beraturan.

"Jangan sering bergerak dengan lengan kanan dulu. Tunggu sampai lukamu kering. Dan jangan berkelahi dulu," Jaejoong menempel kapas yang diberi obat pada luka Yunho lalu membalutnya dengan perban dan merekatkannya dengan plester "Sedikit lagi… Nah sudah selesai!"

Yunho hanya bergeming masih menatap namja itu. Ia menyukai saat ini. Saat namja itu begitu dekat dengannya hingga aroma manis yang menguar bisa tercium olehnya. Ia menikmati debaran di jantungnya. Debaran yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Rasanya seperti setelah lari dari kejaran Seongsaengnim, atau hal yang menantang lainnya. Tapi berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang tidak dapat di jelaskan mengapa saat diam pun jantungnya berdetak kacau.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Otak namja cantik itu baru saja menyadari seberapa dekat dirinya dengan Yunho. Ditambah saat ini namja itu tidak memakai baju.

Mata musang itu seakan mengunci tatapannya. Jantungnya berdetak semakin liar saat merasakan wajah Yunho semakin dekat. Ia seolah tidak bisa bergerak. Semua sistem syarafnya seolah mati. Matanya perlahan terpejam saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Yunho menerpa wajahnya.

"Mmghh…" lenguhan samar itu terdengar manis.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar pelan. Tangannya memegang pinggang Yunho erat. Bibir hati itu menekan dalam bibirnya lalu bergerak pelan. menggesek lembut sambil menyesap bibir cherry itu lembut.

"Nggh…" tanpa sadar, Jaejoong menggerakkan bibirnya. Halus tapi Yunho dapat merasakannya, dan gerakan itu membuat darah Yunho berdesir cepat.

Semakin lama, gerakan itu semakin menuntut. Yunho melumat bibir itu lembut namun kuat. Menekannya lebih dalam. Jaejoong membalasnya sama lembut,menyebabkan suara decakan menggema dalam ruangan itu.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Seolah Yunho memang dapat membuatnya terhanyut. Ia bahkan tidak mampu berfikir untuk menolak setiap kecupan yang diberikan laki-laki itu. Dan sekarang, ia membalasnya tanpa sadar. Merasakannya tanpa sadar dan menikmatinya tanpa sadar.

"Ngghh…ah…" namja itu mendesah keras saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuatnya membuka mulut, memberikan celah pada Yunho untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

"Mmnhh…" Yunho menjilat lidah Jaejoong, mencampur saliva mereka. Tangannya semakin menekan tengkuk namja cantik itu.

Decakan itu terdengar semakin keras dan tidak beraturan. Nafas Jaejoong tersengal. Yunho memelankan ciumannya menjadi kecupan-kecupan manis. Mengecupi bibir cherry itu, dagu itu lalu turun ke bawah.

"Sshh…" Jaejoong mendongak, membuka lehernya saat bibir Yunho menelusuri daerah itu.

Hidung Yunho menyesap aroma manis yang keluar sementara ta sebelah tangannya menyusup ke dalam kaos namja itu, mengelus punggungnya, membuat bibir cherry itu merintih nikmat pelan. Dan lidahnya, menjilat kulit lembut itu. Lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali sebelum menghisapnya lembut, membuat cetakan merah di sana, tanda kissmark.

I GOT YOUU~UU… UNDER MY SKIN…

Ponsel dalam saku Yunho berdering keras, membuat keduanya tersentak. Seketika Jaejoong menjauhkan dirinya dengan nafas terengah. Mereka saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar sambil membawa baskom dan obat-obatan tadi. Membiarkan Yunho menjawab teleponenya.

Namja cantik itu meletakkan baskom dan obat-obatan begitu saja di meja lalu berjalan menuju lemari es dan mengambil segelas air. Dihabiskannya air itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" gumamnya berkali-kali. (bayangin muka Jae Mom di Dangerous Love waktu udah baca ff yang ditunjukan Yunho)

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong terkesiap dan langsung berbalik hingga tubuhnya membentur kulkas "Hohh… Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Pesanlah makanan, aku lapar…" kata Yunho yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tunggulah sebentar, biar aku masak sesuatu. Kau… lebih baik kau berpakaian. Pakai saja bajuku di lemari," kata Jaejoong lalu memalingkan wajah dengan cepat.

Jaejoong memasak Sup Miso dengan cekatan sementara Yunho yang sudah memakai kaos, duduk di atas tatami memperhatikan namja cantik itu. Ini pertama-kalinya ia melihat seorang namja yang memasak. Dan semua itu terasa berbeda untuknya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghentikan makannya. Ia mengangkat wajah lalu menatap Yunho heran "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya.

"Kau bilang lengan kananku tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak agar bahuku tidak nyeri, aku tidak bisa makan memakai tangan kiri,"

"La-lalu?"

Yunho mencondongkan wajahnya lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar "AAA…"

"Haiish… Ini sangat memalukan! Kenapa aku seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga?!" Jaejoong berdecak sambil menyuapkan sup ke mulut yunho.

"Dimana Appamu?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau tidak tau? Dia pergi ke Jepang menemani Diretur Jung selama dua hari," jawab Jaejoong.

"Eommamu?"

Namja cantik itu diam sejenak "Meninggal saat kecelakaan,"

Yunho terdiam mendengarnya. Keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Setelah makan, akan kupanggilkan taksi untuk mengantarmu pulang," kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan pulang,"

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidur disini!"

"Yaa, jangan seenaknya sendiri!"

"Terserah,"

Jaejoong menghela nafas sambil menatap namja yang mengunyah nasi itu "Baiklah…" jawabnya mengalah.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

'Aku harus pergi ke kampus sebentar. Ada makalah yang harus kuambil. Sarapanmu sudah kusiapkan,'

Setelah meninggalkan pesan pada secarik kertas itu, Jaejoong meninggalkan rumah dengan Yunho yang masih terlelap. Ia sudah berjanji pada junsu untuk mencari artikel dan makalah tentang tugas mereka. Karena itu, hari minggu ini Jaejoong terlihat sedang berjalan di area kampusnya yang ternyata banyak mahasiswa yang juga sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Awalnya biasa saja, tapi semakin lama Jaejoong merasa semua orang menatap padanya. Ia menunduk melihat baju yang dipakainya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Lalu kenapa orang-orang memandanginya sambil senyum-senyum aneh seperti itu?!

"Junsu ya," sapanya pada seorang namja yang duduk di semen pagar taman.

"Oh Jae, kau sudah datang?!"

"Apa ada yang salah denganku? Orang-orang terus menatapku aneh,"

Junsu mengeryitkan keningnya menatap Jaejoong. kemudian matanya membelak "Yaa, apa kau benar-benar tidak tau?"

"A-apa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap dirinya sendiri gelisah.

"Aiish… Kau punya cermin?"

"Mwo? Aku ini namja!"

Tanpa berkata lagi Junsu menarik jaejoong ke tempat sepeda motornya di parkir. Ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong mengarahkannya ke spion.

"Lihat lehermu!"

Meskipun bingung, Jaejoong menuruti kata-kata junsu. Dan seketika matanya membelak saat melihat dua buah tanda kissmark merah terang menghiasi kulit lehernya yang putih. Bayangan saat Yunho menghisap lehernya berkelebat cepat membuatnya menutupi lehernya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sudah tau sekarang?" tanya Junsu sambil tersenyum aneh "Jadi… siapa dia?"

"Mwo?"

"vampir yang menggigit lehermu bodoh! Siapa dia?"

Jaejoong menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah "Yu-yunho…" bisiknya lirih.

"Jung Yunho?" tanya Junsu terkejut "Jadi kau sudah menyukainya eh?"

"A-aniyo!" elak Jaejoong langsung "Aku tidak bisa melawannya, yeah… kau tau itu bukan?!"

Junsu hanya mengangkat bahu "Aku tidak keberatan kau jadi gay, asal jangan mencintaiku itu saja. Aku masih normal,"

Bletak!

"YAA!"

"Bicara lagi akan kubunuh kau!" Jaejoong mendelik kesal "Belikan aku plester sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

Braaak…

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tasnya sambil menatap tajam namja yang sedang bermain game di kamarnya itu.

"YAA kenapa kau belum pergi?!" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menghentikan permainannya lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar "Kau sudah pulang? Aku lapar…"

Jaejoong mendesah keras "Aku sedang kesal padamu!"

"Waeyo?" tanya yunho dengan polosnya.

Jaejoong menarik plester di lehernya dengan kasar "Kau membuat semua orang menatap aneh padaku!"

"Jjinja?"

Jaejoong mendengus lalu melangkah menuju dapur. Tapi sebelum ia sampai Yunho sudah menariknya dan mendorongnya hingga menabrak dinding dengan keras.

Braak…

"Uugh~ Yunho…"

"Mmck…"

"Nghh… Apa_yang kau laku_kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara tercekat.

Yunho mencengkeram tangan Jaejoong erat sambil menghimpit tubuh itu. wajahnya menyeruak ke leher Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu harus mendongak.

"Mmck…mmm…" Yunho tidak menjawab. ia terus mengecup dan menghisap kulit leher itu bertubi-tubi.

"Nghh… Yunh…" Jaejoong memejamkan mata erat saat merasakan lidah basah Yunho yang menyapu kulit lehernya. Bergerak-gerak abstrak membasahi leher itu.

Bibir Yunho terus mengecup sambil merambat ke atas, ke telinga namja itu lalu meniupnya lembut membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras. "Sepertinya sekarang kau lebih memerlukan syal daripada sekedar plester," bisiknya pelan lalu mengecup bibir merah itu " Pakai jaketmu, kita makan di luar,"

**.**

**.**

"Aku haus!" kata Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal pada namja bermata musang yang sudah membuatnya terlihat aneh itu. Cuaca sedang panas dan Jaejoong terpaksa harus memakai syal karena bercak merah yang ada pada lehernya.

"Biar kubelikan minum,"

"Tidak perlu! Aku saja yang beli. Kau tunggu di sini!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Yunho, Jaejoong langsung berlari memasuki sebuah minimarket kecil.

Yunho hanya bisa bersandar di motornya sambil mengambil sebatang rokok. Tiba-tiba di dengarnya sebuah suara yang familiar.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau pulang! Lepaskan aku!"

Yunho mematung melihat hal itu. di seberang sana, ia melihat Ahra sedang meronta dalam cekalan dua orang berpakaian jas hitam.

"Toloong! Lepaskaaan!"

Seolah tersadar, Yunho tersentak lalu menaiki motornya dan langsung mengejar mobil yang membawa Ahra. Ia menghadang mobil itu sebelum pergi jauh. Saat mobil itu berhenti, ia turun dari motornya lalu mengambil sebuah batu di pinggir jalan dan melemparnya ke kaca mobil, membuatnya retak.

Dua orang laki-laki keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung menghajar Yunho. Yunho melawan orang-orang itu dan berhasil melumpuhkannya. Ahra keluar dari dalam mobil dan meringkuk di belakang motor Yunho ketakutan. Gadis itu menangis.

Karena tidak bisa mengalahkan Yunho, kedua orang itu cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil lalu pergi dari sana. Yunho menatapnya sejenak lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Teleponlah taksi!"

"Oppa aku takut…" isak gadis itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak berpakaian terbuka seperti ini kalau tidak ingin ada orang yang mengganggumu!" kata Yunho dingin sambil melemparkan jaketnya ke kepala gadis itu.

"Mereka adalah orang suruhan Appa!" jawab gadis itu "Aku tidak mau tinggal dirumah lagi,"

"Wae? Bukankah menyenangkan tinggal bersama keluarga yang lengkap?" saut Yunho dingin lalu berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Apa itu yang kau lihat?" teriak Ahra "Apa itu yang kau bayangkan?"

Langkah Yunho terhenti. Tangannya mengepal erat.

**.**

**.**

Mata Jaejoong bergerak mencari sosok Yunho. Kemana namja itu? Bukankah tadi dia masih ada di sini saat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mini market? Apa mungkin ada masalah? Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya sambil berusaha mencari Yunho. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin cepat dan berubah menjadi lari.

"Apa itu yang kau lihat? Apa itu yang kau bayangkan?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan itu. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Yunho ada di sana. Bersama seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang menangis.

"Bukan salahku kalau Eommamu berselingkuh dan lari bersama Appaku!"

Deg…

Mata Jaejoong membulat mendengar hal itu.

"Hentikan…" kata Yunho dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kami selalu berusaha meminta maaf kepadamu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti! Apa semua itu salah kami? Aku menyayangimu Oppa…" lirih gadis itu "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan kami? Apa semua itu kemauan kami? Kami tidak pernah merebut Eommamu! Dan sampai matipun aku tidak akan bisa menerimanya sebagai Eommaku!" jerit gadis itu.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" Yunho berbalik menatap gadis itu tajam dengan air mata yang sudah meleleh.

"Aku tidak pernah bahagia Oppa… Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini… Aku hanya ingin kita selalu bersama. Apa kau pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku? Apa kau pernah melihat bagaimana semua ini melukaiku? Kau hanya marah pada hidupmu. Dan kau menyalahkan semua orang disekitarmu. Kumohon oppa… jangan membenciku. Aku menyayangimu…"

Tanpa menjawab Yunho melangkah menghampiri gadis itu dengan langkah panjang. Dengan satu tarikan, direngkuhnya gadis itu dalam dekapnya. Dan mereka menangis bersama.

Sesak.

Jaejoong merasa sesak melihatnya. Ia tidak tau kenapa rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya tentang Yunho dan gadis itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa dipermainkan. Apa dulu mereka memiliki hubungan yang istimewa? Itu artinya Yunho bukan gay? Lalu kenapa ia melakukan itu semua pada Jaejoong? Saat Jaejoong perlahan mulai bisa menerimanya, apa ini kenyataan yang didapatnya? Bahwa Yunho, masih menyayangi gadis itu.

Jaejoong berbalik lalu melangkah pelan ke minimarket tadi dan duduk di semen pembatas jalan di dekatnya. Ia tertawa pelan dengan air mata yang mengalir. Merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan yunho menyentuhnya? Mengambil harga dirinya? Dan bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh membiarkan Yunho melakukan itu semua? Membiarkan Yunho mempermainkannya? Membuatnya merasa menjadi orang gay, atau mungkin sudah menjadi orang gay dan ternyata… semua itu tidak ada artinya… Kau bodoh Kim Jaejoong…

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam di sana, ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi. Laki-laki itu mengambilnya di saku lalu membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk.

'Aku ada urusan. Pulanglah, jangan menungguku.'

Bibir cherry itu tersenyum miris membaca pesan itu. Hatinya terasa sakit. Dan Yunho tidak pernah kembali untuk menjemputnya. Tidak juga pulang ke rumahnya malam itu.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue**

**.**

**Buat yang minta panjang, sudah saya panjangin. Buat yang kurang panjang? Panjangin aja sendiri, saya capek XPP! Yang bilang momentnya kurang, tambahin aja sendiri. Saya bukan orang yang romantiiiiss… jadi nggak bisa bikin yang romantis-romantissan. Yang ada ntar saya malah jijik. Dan harga diri di ff ini maksudnya dalam artian sebenarnya. Jadi bukan karena yunho udah ngambil harga diri jaejoong dengan maksud NC-an. Otak mesum harap ditahan #PLAK**

**Yang kemarin tanya umur yunho, yoochun, changmin, jaejoong, junsu. Udah dijelasin kalo yunho dan yoochun itu tingkat akhir senior highschool, jadi 18 atau 19 tahunan. Dan changmin satu tingkat dibawah mereka. sedangkan jaejoong dan junsu itu sama, mereka kuliah semester satu jadi setahun diatas yunho. Lalu untuk yang flashback. Terus terang saya nggak suka pakek tanda *flasback- flasback end* dicetak tebal karena dalam novel yang pernah saya baca, nggak pernah ada tanda seperti itu. saya lebih suka ngungkapin lewat bahasanya. Jadi kalau ada keterangan kalimat 'saat itu' atau 'pada waktu itu' itu artinya setting waktu udah tidak di waktu yang sebenarnya alias flashback. so, saya minta maaf buat yang nggak ngerti, mungkin bacanya pelan-pelan aja jadi biar nggak bingung dan nggak kelewatan penjelasan-penjelasannya karena memang saya nggak pernah mendetailkan sesuatu secara gamblang. Jeongmal mianhae.**

**Sekali lagi ****maaf dan ****makasi buat yang udah baca dan yang ripiu ^^ (gila, panjang bener cakap gw?!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong? YAA KIM JAEJOONG!"

Namja cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap temannya kesal "Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku!"

Kim Jaejoong tidak menyaut. Namja itu sedang memainkan kaleng soda yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Dan sekarang kau melamun lagi," desah Junsu.

"Aku tidak melamun!" bantah Jaejoong cepat.

Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, "Yaa, apa nanti kau masih akan pergi ke rumah Yunho?"

Mendengar nama itu di sebut, membuat pikiran Jaejoong semakin terbang jauh. Ia bahkan tidak tau harus bersikap apa. Kejadian saat itu… Kejadian saat itu entah kenapa tidak mau lepas dari otaknya. Ia bahkan menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa itu semua bukan apa-apa. Bahwa ia adalah namja normal.

"Junsu ya… aku ini normal bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada melamun.

"Bukan jika kau meninggalkan Ji Hye begitu saja saat kalian kencan!" saut Junsu santai sambil meminum sodanya.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Jaejoong langsung.

Junsu menghela nafas "Kau tidak tau kecepatan mulut wanita Jae ah… Gadis itu bahkan tidak masuk kuliah dua hari setelah kau meninggalkannya saat kalian kencan! Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau mengajak seorang gadis untuk kencan kalau kau akhirnya meninggalkannya dan membuatnya menangis."

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan "Aku hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa aku masih normal,"

"Dan hasilnya…?"

Namja cantik itu membenamkan wajahnya ketumpuan kedua lengannya di atas meja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan retoris Junsu.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti kata hatimu saja? Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kenapa tidak? Jangan membuat hatimu merasa sulit Jae ah,"

"Kau tidak tau Junsu ya…"

"Apa ada yang harus kuketahui?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, hingga Junsu dapat melihat kedua matanya. "Dia… Dia… Yunho… Yunho ternyata normal…"

"Mwo?" Junsu membulatkan matanya "Setelah dia menciummu dan menggodamu ternyata laki-laki itu nor_mmffhh…."

"Kalau kau berteriak lagi, aku akan membunuhmu Kim Junsu!" desis Jaejoong sambil membekap mulut laki-laki itu. Namja cantik itu melirik ke arah sekitar mereka dan menunggu mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang ada di cafetaria itu, kembali mengacuhkan mereka.

"Leph-aashh…"

"Aiiish…" Jaejoong mengambil tissue lalu mengusap telapak tangannya yang terkena mulut Junsu.

"Apa kau tidak tau?" tanya Junsu dengan volume suara yang lebih pelan kini "Semua orang sudah menganggapmu gay," bisiknya.

"MWO?"

Sekali lagi mahasiswa yang lain menatap mereka berdua aneh. Jaejoong langsung merubah raut mukanya. Namja itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke tengah meja "Benarkah?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari teman-teman kelas," balas Junsu.

Jaejoong mendesah keras.

"Tapi… Apa benar Yunho itu…" Junsu menggantung kata-katanya. Ia menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya.

Namja cantik itu hanya bisa balas menatap. Tiba-tiba suara bunyi ponsel menyela pembicaraan mereka. dengan cepat Jejoong merogoh benda itu di saku jaket hijaunya. Ada sebuah pesan. Dari yunho. Jantungnya sempat berhenti beberapa detik saat melihat nama itu. Dengan menahan nafas, Jaejoong membuka pesan itu.

'Aku menunggumu untuk nanti malam. Pastikan kau datang. Kalau tidak aku yang akan datang padamu. Kau tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan kulakukan nanti Boojaejoongie,'

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia menatap Junsu putus asa "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berurusan dengan anak itu Jae… Kulihat hidupmu akhir-akhir ini menjadi kacau,"

"Kau benar, aku akan menyelesaikannya nanti."

"Setidaknya kalau kau mau menjadi gay, carilah pria yang lebih keren. Bagaimana dengan senior Jin Yihan? Atau Seung Hyun?"

"YAA!"

Tidak taukah kau Kim Junsu bahwa Kim Jaejoong itu hanya tercipta untuk seorang Jung Yunho? Bukan yang lain!

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Hyung, bagaimana kencanmu dengan Yoona?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap fokus layar game di depannya.

"Sekarang aku sedang jalan bersama Jesica," saut Yoochun yang juga sedang menatap layar game.

"Kupikir dia akan jatuh cinta kepadamu setelah kau tolong beberapa hari yang lalu Hyung,"

"Memang. Apa kau lupa kalau batas waktu gadis-gadis untukku hanya dua hari?!"

"YA KENA!" teriak Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yoochun mendengus pelan "Yunho Hyung, apa rencana kita malam ini?"

"Kau lupa aku harus belajar Yoochun ah?!" jawab Yunho yang baru bersuara sejak tadi.

"Belajar menjadi seorang gay Hyung?!" saut changmin.

Yunho menyeringai "Dan aku tidak akan melewatkannya!"

"Aku penasaran dengan Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa ia membuat seorang Jung Yunho menampakkan wujud aslinya," Yoochun meminum sodanya santai.

"Yang pasti, dia lebih cantik dari semua gadis-gadismu," saut Yunho membuat sebelah alis Yoochun terangkat "Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Yunho sambil beranjak dari kursinya lalu memakai jaket.

Yunho meninggalkan game center itu dengan motornya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa haus dan memutuskan untuk berhenti di minimarket terdekat. Tepat saat ia membuka pintu kaca minimarket itu, ia melihat seorang gadis akan melakukan hal yang sama dari arah berlawanan.

"Oppa…"

Yunho melirik kantong yang dibawa gadis itu, sepertinya dia baru saja membeli sesuatu.

"Bisa kau memberiku jalan Ahra ya?"

"Bisa kita berbicara Oppa? Setelah itu aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi…" pinta gadis itu sambil menatap penuh harap.

Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolak Yunho lewat tatapan itu. Sesuatu yang berusaha diungkapkan gadis itu. "Baiklah…" Yunho mendesah pelan.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak," kata Yunho datar.

Gadis itu tersenyum pahit sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong plastik tadi "Kau ingat ini hari apa Oppa?" tanyanya pelan.

Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak pernah mengingat tanggal lagi sejak kejadian dua tahun yang lalu itu. Bahkan ia berusaha melupakan hari.

Ahra membuka sebuah kotak kecil lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kue tart mini dari dalamnya. Gadis itu menancapkan lilin di atasnya lalu menyalakan api di lilin itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya Ahra.

Yunho hanya diam. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah.

"Saengil chukae hamnida Hyun Jung Eonni…" ucap gadis itu lirih lalu meniup lilin.

Yunho tersentak menatapnya. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Terasa sesak.

"Kau tau Oppa, aku rindu saat-saat kita bersama dulu… Aku, kau dan Hyun Jung Eonni…" ucap gadis itu masih tersenyum. Mengabaikan Yunho yang sudah menatapnya pucat.

"Kalian adalah pasangan terbaik menurutku. Kau mencintai Hyun Jung Eonni, dan begitu juga Hyun Jung Eonni. Bahkan aku memimpikan punya cerita cinta seperti kalian berdua. Tapi takdir itu sangat kejam bukan?" bisik Ahra pelan dengan air mata yang siap tumpah.

Yunho tidak bersuara sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak tau betapa marahnya Eonni pada Appa. Kau tidak pernah tau bahwa saat itu dengan lantang Eonni mengatakan bahwa Appa bukanlah Appanya. Kau tidak tau betapa kecewanya dia dan betapa kecewanya aku. Tapi kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Yang bisa kami lakukan, hanya membenci. Membenci Appa. Membenci Eommamu. Membenci mereka yang membuatmu menjadi membenci kami."

Tangan Yunho terkepal erat mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Memory pengkhianatan itu terulang lagi dalam kepalanya. Saat ia melihat Eommanya, berciuman dengan seorang pria di sebuah café. Seorang pria yang ternyata adalah appa dari kekasihnya sendiri. Go Hyun Jung.

"Kami tidak pernah meminta akhir yang seperti itu Oppa… Tidak pernah… Kau tidak pernah tau setiap malam kami berdo'a kepada Tuhan untuk meminta bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Kau tidak pernah tau setiap tangis Eonni yang keluar, hanya berisi harapan agar kau kembali. Tapi kau tidak pernah kembali… Namun Eonni selalu menunggumu… Selalu Oppa… Dan suatu ketika, ia meminta sesuatu kepadaku. Ia memberikan kalung Rosario ini kepadaku. Kalung couple yang kau berikan padanya saat kalian berjanji untuk selalu bersama, di hari ulang tahunnya. Di hari ini, empat tahun yang lalu. Dia berkata kepadaku, jika kau menerima kalung ini, itu artinya kau telah memaafkan kami. Yang bahkan aku tidak tau dimana letak salah kami. Dan permintaan itu hingga kini belum kupenuhi,"

Ahra mengulurkan tangannya meraih tangan Yunho yang terkepal, dan meletakkan sebuah kalung rosario di situ.

"Eonni bilang, kau memberikan kalung itu kepada Eonni adalah agar Tuhan selalu menjaganya. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak perlu lagi. Ia bisa meminta sendiri kepada tuhan. Dan aku hanya ingin memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya," gadis itu tidak dapat menahan air matanya "Dia menderita radang infeksi lambung karena tidak mau makan sebelum kau menemuinya. Dia tetap menunggumu. Tetap menunggu hingga akhir hidupnya, setahun yang lalu," gadis itu menyeka air matanya kasar dengan cepat lalu beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang membatu.

Yunho tidak lagi bisa merasakan sistem sarafnya. Semuanya berputar kembali dalam memorinya bagai kilasan-kilasan potongan film.

'_Saengil chukae Hyun ah… Jja, buka hadiah dariku!' kata Yunho semangat saat itu. Empat tahun yang lalu._

'_Rosario?!' tanya gadis itu heran._

'_Ne, ini rosario couple, yang kecil untukmu dan bagian kerangka luarnya untukku. Jangan pernah melepasnya karena aku ingin tuhan selalu menjagamu.' _

'_Oppa gomawo… Aku sangat menyukainya…'_

'_Dan mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama. Masuk senior highscool bersama, kuliah di universitas yang sama, bekerja di tempat yang sama, membentuk sebuah keluarga bersama…'_

'_Dan melihat ahra hidup, bersama,' tawa gadis itu._

'_Ne, kau benar…'Yunho balas tertawa._

**.**

Manis… semuanya terasa menyenangkan bukan?! Melewati hari-hari bersama, bersekolah di tempat yang sama, dan merencanakan segala sesuatunya bersama. Tapi manusia hanyalah sosok yang mampu merajut rencana dan mimpi masa depan. Dan sering-kali takdir tidak sejalan dengan apa yang kita harapkan.

**.**

'_Eomma…' Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat._

'_Yu-yunho ah… Sedang apa kau di sini?!' wanita itu terlihat gugup._

'_Kalian… KALIAN BRENGSEK!" teriak Yunho kuat._

'_YUNHO!'_

_**.**_

'_Jangan menemuiku lagi!' kata Yunho dingin._

'_Oppa, waeyo?' tanya gadis itu bingung._

'_Kenapa? Kenapa harus Appamu?!'_

'_Oppa apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti,'_

'_Kenapa harus Appamu yang menjadi selingkuhan Eomma? Kenapa bukan pria lain? Kenapa Appamu harus bersama Eommaku? Aku benci dia! Aku benci kalian yang membuatku ingat padanya! Aku benci!' teriak Yunho histeris._

'_Oppa…' Hyun Jung terisak keras._

_Yunho berlari mengambil motornya. Ia melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya, ia memacu motornya secepat yang ia mampu. Melawan angin. Hingga akhirnya lampu lalu lintas itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah. Membuatnya terlambat untuk menghentikan motornya dan truk besar itu melaju dari arah kanan, membuatnya harus membelokkan motornya dengan cepat hingga lepas kendali. Ia terpental dan membentur tiang lampu pinggir jalan dan motornya masih berputar-putar tanpa kendali, melesat cepat ke arah mini maket, dan menghantam keras sosok seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket itu._

_BRAAAAK…_

_Semuanya, hanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik. Dan maut, telah menjalankan tugasnya._

**.**

Mata Yunho terpejam dengan air mata yang jatuh. Ia tidak ingat tentang kecelakaan itu. Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap saat itu membanting stir motornya untuk menghindari truk. Setelah kecelakaan yang menyebabkannya koma selama tiga bulan itu, ia sudah berada di Amerika saat membuka mata. Semua sudah dibereskan oleh Appanya. Baru setelah keadaannya pulih tolal, ia kembali ke Korea dan masuk ke sebuah sekolah yang sama dengan Yoochun hingga saat ini. Yunho berusaha melupakan segala-galanya. Melupakan tanggal, hari dan semuanya.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Oh, kau datang hari ini Jae?!"

Jaejoong membungkuk memberi hormat pada pria itu "Ne Ajhusi, apa Yunho sudah pulang?"

"Kupikir belum. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang tadi," jawab Jung Ajhusi "Duduklah sebentar, aku ingin berbicara denganmu,"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan lalu duduk di sofa di depan Jung Ajhusi.

"Bagaimana Yunho?"

Jaejoong menatap bimbang. Apa yang harus ia jawab?!

"Kudengar semua nilai ujian ulangnya sangat bagus. Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Kau pasti sudah berusaha keras,"

"Saya tidak melakukan apa-apa Ajhusi,"

"Apa sikapnya baik kepadamu?"

"Y-ye?"

Jung Ajhusi menghela nafas pelan "Kau harus memakluminya. Dia kehilangan Eommanya sejak dua tahun yang lalu…"

Jaejoong hanya diam mendengarnya. Tidak ingin menyela.

"Bukan meninggal, tapi berselingkuh,"

Ia tidak terkejut dengan hal itu. Ia pernah mendengarnya langsung dari mulut gadis itu. Gadis yang mungkin punya hubungan istimewa dengan Yunho.

"Kurasa dia masih marah karena hal itu. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebagai Appa, ini sangat membuatku sedih. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan… Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia berubah Jae. Dia tidak sedingin sebelum kau datang. Aku berfikir kalau kau bisa menjadi teman yang tepat untuknya… Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia,"

"Dia… pasti akan baik-baik saja Ajushi," ucap Jaejoong menyakinkan.

Jung Ajhusi tersenyum "Aku tau kau bisa dipercaya Jaejoong ah sama seperti Appamu. Dia pria yang sangat baik… Baiklah, lebih baik kau tunggu ia di kamarnya. Kau sudah makan? Akan kusuruh Won Ajhuma untuk membuatkanmu sesuatu."

"Tidak perlu Jung Ajhusi. Saya sudah makan tadi. Saya naik ke atas dulu,"

"Ne pergilah,"

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya lalu membungkukkan badannya sejenak sebelum berjalan naik tangga. Tentu saja ia paham dengan maksud pria itu. Melihat ibunya berselingkuh dengan pria yang menjadi Appa dari kekasihnya, hal itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Mungkin Jung Ajhusi tidak tau kalau pria itu adalah Appa dari kekasih putranya. Dan sangat wajar bila ia ingin melihat Yunho bahagia.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar itu. Kosong. Bagaimana pun tujuannya kemari adalah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi bermain-main dengan Yunho. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar itu lalu mengamatinya. Seperti mencoba mencari tau tanpa tau apa yang ingin ia temukan.

Ia berjalan pelan melihat hiasan patung-patung kecil di atas meja laci itu. Jaejoong mengambil salah satunya dan mengamatinya. Kemudian di letakkannya lagi patung itu tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah kotak plastik yang berisi beberapa kelereng. Kelereng itu berjatuhan, membuat Jaejoong terpaksa memungutinya. Ada salah satu kelereng yang masuk bawah meja laci itu. Jaejoong terpaksa tengkurap di lantai untuk merogoh kelereng yang masuk ke kolong meja laci tadi.

Untung tangannya muat. Ia merasakan debu saat mencari kelereng itu. Lalu ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang menurutnya bukan kelereng. Diraihnya benda itu. Sebuah buku. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong mencari kelereng di bawah meja itu lalu mengembalikannya ke kotak plastik tadi. Kemudian ia mencuci tangannya yang kotor di kamar mandi Yunho.

Jaejoong mengamati buku yang ternyata sebuah album foto. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali ada di bawah meja itu. Ia mulai membuka lembar album itu. Ada foto Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya. Orang lain tidak akan pernah mengira kalau keluarga Yunho saat ini terpecah. Karena di dalam foto itu, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Sangat baik seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Lalu, Jaejoong melihat sebuah foto yang bukan keluarga Yunho. Ada dua orang gadis di samping kanan dan kirinya. Mereka memakai seragam sekolah yang sama. Sepertinya Jaejoong pernah melihat salah satu gadis itu. Ah, bukankah dia gadis yang dipeluk Yunho saat itu? Ternyata benar bahwa mereka pernah berhubungan di masa lalu. Dan siapa gadis di sebelah kanan Yunho? Rambut gadis itu lebih panjang. Sinar matanya tampak hangat. Mengingatkan Jaejoong pada tatapan Eommanya. Baru Jaejoong sadari, tangan Yunho sedang merangkul gadis berambut panjang itu. Lalu Jaejoong membalik lembar album berikutnya dan di sana hanya ada sebuah foto. Foto terakhir di album itu.

Jung Yunho yang sedang memeluk bahu gadis berambut panjang itu. Keduanya sedang tersenyum. Dan melihatnya membuat Jaejoong merasa… entahlah, tidak nyaman mungkin… Ia tidak pernah melihat Yunho tersenyum hangat seperti itu. Tiba-tiba matanya tersentak. Nafasnya tercekat.

Ia melihatnya… Ia melihat motor itu. Meskipun dalam keadaan hancur namun ia mengingat jelas bagaimana desain motor itu. Motor yang diduduki Yunho dalam foto itu. Lalu semuanya menjadi jelas saat mata does Jaejoong menangkap sesuatu yang menggantung di leher Yunho. Sebuah kalung rosario. Kalung yang sama dengan kalung yang disimpannya di rumah saat ini.

Nafas Jaejoong berderu. Album foto itu jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Matanya terasa panas. Ini tidak benar… Tidak mungkin Yunho… Oh dear…

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

Braaak…

Jaejoong membuka kotak hitam itu dan mengambil isinya. Nafasnya memburu melihat kalung rosario itu. Perasaannya kacau tidak beraturan. Selama ini ia begitu dekat. Begitu dekat dengan orang yang membuat eommanya pergi. Orang yang merenggut kebahagiaan keluarganya. orang yang membuatnya kehilangan sosok seorang ibu dan orang yang membuat appanya kehilangan seorang istri.

"Jae? Kau sudah pulang?"

Jaejoong tersentak menatap appanya yang kini berdiri di tengah ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia melihat kening pria itu berkerut samar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Appa Kim.

Jaejoong merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Haruskah ia memberitahu pria itu bahwa… bahwa ia sudah tau siapa yang menabrak wanita yang mereka cintai?!

"Appa… Eomma… Eomma…"

Pria itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya "Waeyo Jae?"

"Aku…" Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah "Aku tau siapa yang sudah menabrak Eomma…"

Appa Kim terdiam menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku tau Appa…" lirih Jaejoong dengan suara tercekat.

"A-apa Direktur Jung yang memberitahumu?"

Jaejoong menatap Appanya tertegun "Direktur Jung? Appa sudah tau hal ini?"

Pria itu menatap gelisah kini. Serba salah.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKANNYA?!" teriak Jaejoong marah.

"Itu… Bukan begitu Jae…"

"KAU SUDAH TAU SEMUANYA TAPI TETAP MENYURUHKU MENJADI TUTOR JUNG YUNHO, WAE?" namja cantik itu mengeram marah. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Appanya sudah tau hal ini tanpa memberitahunya.

Pria itu ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi ia tidak bisa berbicara. Ia hanya menatap Jaejoong ragu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Jaejoong berjalan cepat melewati Appanya keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana Jae? Jaejoong ah?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Appanya. Namja itu keluar rumah dengan membanting pintu. Ia berlari, berlari kemanapun kakinya dapat melangkah. Dan berteriak. Berteriak sekuat-kuatnya untuk mengeluarkan segala hal yang tidak ingin diketahuinya. Kakinya terus terayun menyusuri jalanan malam itu. Terus hingga dadanya terasa sakit. Hingga ia sudah tidak mampu berlari lagi. Dengan langkah terseok dan tangan menahan dada sakit, namja itu menghempaskan diri di bangku halte yang kosong. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat. Matanya terpejam dengan nafas yang berderu. Rasanya sakit…

Ia tidak memahami dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana perasaannya kini terhadap Yunho. Semuanya berputar bagai film dalam memorinya. Saat masa-masa bersama Eommanya dari kecil hingga pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yunho, saat namja itu menyeringai kepadanya, menyentuhnya. Setiap kecupan dan ciumannya. Juga saat Yunho memeluk gadis itu, dan foto Yunho bersama kekasihnya hingga kecelakaan Eommanya.

Air mata itu mengalir lewat sudut mata Jaejoong. Namja itu mencoba meredam semuanya. Dalam diam, dalam keheningan…

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Yunho mengayunkan tongkat itu kuat-kuat. Seolah ingin menyalurkan semua kenangannya pada pukulan itu. Keegoisannya sudah membuat semua orang terluka. Gadis yang sudah dianggapnya adik, Appanya, juga kekasihnya. Seharusnya ia diam saja saat itu. Seharusnya ia berpura-pura tidak tau apapun. Toh Appa dan Eommanya juga pasti akan bercerai karena sudah tidak cocok lagi. Jika tidak, ia masih akan bersama gadis itu sekarang. Gadis yang selalu ingin dilindunginya, tapi justru dibuatnya pergi selamanya.

Suara pukulan dari tongkat itu menggema keras. Ia sudah membunuh gadis yang dicintainya. Ia sudah melukai gadis itu dan belum sempat meminta maaf. Sekali lagi Yunho memukul bola tenis itu. dadanya masih terasa sesak. Go Ahra benar. Dia tidak pernah tau… Dia tidak pernah tau bagaimana ia melukai mereka. Orang-orang yang dicintainya hanya karena orang brengsek seperti Eommanya yang sekarang entah dimana keberadaannya.

Luruh tubuh itu tidak membuat Yunho lega. Rasa penyesalan itu… seperti menghimpitnya kuat-kuat. Membuatnya sulit bernafas. Yunho melempar tongkatnya dengan kuat. Namja itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kemudian ia pergi, mengambil motornya lalu membawanya melesat membelah keheningan malam.

Setelah melepaskan emosinya dengan melawan angin berjam-jam menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul, Yunho mengurangi laju motornya. Ia ingin melupakan segalanya sejenak. Sedikit saja. Tanpa sadar, motornya melaju menuju rumah seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, namun menjadi sosok yang selalu dicarinya. Seseorang yang tidak berarti untuknya, namun memiliki arti dalam hidupnya. Matanya tersentak saat menangkap sosok itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku halte di pinggir jalan. Sontak ia menepikan motornya dan menghentikannya.

Kim Jaejoong mengerjap saat cahaya menerpa tubuhnya. Membuatnya silau. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya itu padam. Ia memincingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Yunho…" tubuhnya menegang melihat sosok namja yang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Namun belum hilang keterkejutannya, Yunho sudah menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Beberapa detik namja cantik itu hanya diam. Yunho merasakan air matanya mengambang. Mengapa ia terlihat begitu rapuh kini? "Sebentar saja…" lirihnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya kedalam lekukan leher namja itu.

Jaejoong merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ia harus menghentikannya. Ia tidak boleh terhanyut. Didorongnya bahu Yunho dengan kuat. Mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Yunho. Dengan sedikit kasar, Jaejoong mendorong bahu Yunho hingga tubuhnya terlepas dari rengkuhan Yunho. Namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap arah lain.

"Mulai detik ini, jangan menemuiku lagi!" tegasnya "Seharusnya kita tidak pernah bertemu. Jadi mulai sekarang, anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal. Kau berjalan di jalanmu sendiri dan aku di jalanku," kata Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

Hening beberapa saat…

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya tapi lengannya ditahan.

"Aniyo…" bisik yunho lirih "Aku pasti tetap akan mencarimu…"

"Jangan membuatnya semakin sulit Yun…" sebutir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Jaejoong. membuat Yunho tertegun melihatnya.

"Aku tidak ingin Boo… Tapi tanpa sadar aku pasti akan datang kepadamu… Aku mulai membutuhkanmu,"

Jaejoong terdiam. Tidak pernah terfikirkan olehnya tentang sikap Yunho yang berbeda kini. Ia datang sebagai sosok yang terluka dan membutuhkan. Bukan seperti Yunho yang berandalan. Namun luka itu seakan menutup semua mata hati.

"Aku sakit saat melihatmu Yun… Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya…"

"Aku membutuhkanmu Kim Jaejoong! tidak taukah kau?!" nada suara Yunho meninggi.

"Aku sakit melihatmu!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang menahan lengannya. Menatap mata musang itu dengan sarat luka "Saat melihatmu aku akan selalu ingat tentang apa yang kau lakukan kepada keluargaku! Dan kau akan selalu ingat tentang apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku. Kau tau? Aku selalu mencari selama ini dan aku tidak berharap semua itu adalah dirimu! Tentang kecelakaan dua tahun lalu, Eommaku meninggal. Dan aku menemukan ini dalam kecelakaan itu," Jaejoong melemparkan sesuatu pada Yunho kemudian berlari pergi.

Yunho terpaku ditempatnya. Apa maksud namja itu? Kecelakaan dua tahun lalu? Kepala itu menunduk, memperhatikan sesuatu yang dilempar Jaejoong kepadanya. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Sebuah kalung rosario…

Tubuh itu membeku menatapnya. Seolah ia diseret kembali ke masa lalu. Sejak kecelakaan itu ia tidak ingat lagi tentang keberadaan kalung ini. Dan sekarang, benda itu kembali. Keduanya kembali. Satu melalui Ahra dan satunya melalui Jaejoong.

**.**

'_Appa… Aku ada di mana?'_

'_Kau dirumah sakit New York Yunho ah… Kau mengalami kecelakaan parah dan mengalami koma tiga bulan lebih…'_

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

'_Tidak apa-apa… Semuanya sudah appa urus. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mulai kini kita mulai hidup dari awal berdua,'_

_**.**_

'_Dimana Eommamu?'_

'_Meninggal dalam kecelakaan…'_

**.**

Yunho memejamkan mata. Dan saat itu juga air matanya jatuh. Appanya tidak pernah berkata bahwa ada nyawa yang pergi saat kecelakaan itu. Dan dia adalah Ibu Jaejoong. Yunho sudah membunuhnya. Menghancurkan harapan sebuah keluarga untuk menjadi keluarga yang bahagia.

**.**

'_Saat melihatmu aku akan selalu ingat tentang apa yang kau lakukan kepada keluargaku! Dan kau akan selalu ingat tentang apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku'_

Kata-kata itu menggema dalam telinga Yunho. Kini satu-satunya tempatnya bersandar, pergi meninggalkannya karena dirinya. Tubuhnya seperti hancur tidak berbentuk lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyesal telah dilahirkan. Namja itu menghampiri motornya, memakai helm lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menaikkan kecepatan dalam jalanan itu. Dengan lihai, ia meliuk diantara kendaraan-kendaraan yang masih hidup diwaktu hampir jam dua pagi. Air mata itu membuat pandangannya kabur. Berkali-kali ia mengusapnya, namun air mata itu tidak ingin berhenti.

Jung Yunho adalah seorang pembunuh! Semua yang dicintainya pergi. Eommanya, Hyun Jung kekasihnya, sekarang Jaejoong, orang yang dibutuhkannya. Ia telah melukai banyak orang. Jika seperti itu, apa gunanya dia hidup?! Yang ada, hanya luka. Ia tidak ingin melukai lagi, jadi… kenapa ia tidak mati saja? Tidak ada yang dapat dijadikan tujuan hidup.

Yunho menambah kecepatan motornya. Benda itu meluncur di jalan pinggir sungai yang legang. Air matanya mengalir dan tidak berniat menghapusnya kini. Namja itu membiarkan rasa sakitnya mengalir. Ia tidak akan berpura-pura kuat lagi saat ini. Ia ingin melepas semuanya. Yunho memejamkan matanya perlahan. Dan tidak berniat membukanya meskipun ada tikungan di depannya. Tangannya bergerak semakin menambah kecepatan motornya.

BRAAAK…

Benda itu menghantam pagar pembatas dengan keras. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang. Sedetik kemudian, meluncur lalu terhempas ke dalam air yang menenggelamkannya. Sakit… Air itu masuk melalui hidung, mulut dan telinganya. Membuatnya tersedak dan tidak dapat bernafas. Semakin lama semakin sesak hingga kemudian semuanya menggelap…

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali pintu rumah itu terbuka dan tampak seorang seorang pria dari baliknya. Pria itu berjalan keluar dan tertegun melihat seorang namja sedang duduk di hanbal sambil memeluk kedua lutut di sebelah pintu rumah itu. Wajah itu tidak berekspresi dan pandangannya kosong. Matanya yang indah tampak bengkak. Pria yang hanya mengenakan kaos besar dan celana pendek itu menutup pintu rumah dengan pelan lalu duduk di sebelah namja itu. Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam seperti itu.

"Mianhaeyo…" ucap pria itu pelan memecah keheningan "Maafkan Appa karena tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini…"

Namja cantik itu tidak bergeming.

"Appa tau bagaimana persaanmu Jae… Karena Appa juga merasakannya. Kau tau bukan bahwa Eommamu, adalah satu-satunya wanita untuk Appa seumur hidup. Kau juga tau bagaimana Appa mencintainya…

Tapi kita juga harus melihat dari sisi lain… Baru kemudian kita bisa menilai. Dulu setelah tiga hari Eommamu pergi meninggalkan kita, Direktur Jung datang pada Appa. Dia orang kaya, itu benar. Tapi dia tidak datang dengan membawa uang untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dia datang dengan harga dirinya…

Tanpa memperdulikan drajat dan statusnya, dia berlutut di hadapan Appa, memohon maaf dan ampun untuk perbuatan anak laki-lakinya. Yang saat itu, sedang mengalami koma. Dia berlutut dan menangis sebagai seorang Appa untuk putranya. Mungkin Appa akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi padamu.

Kemudian, kami berdua saling berbicara. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Semua hal yang membuat putranya seperti itu. Perselingkuhan dan perceraian istrinya. Itu yang membuat Jung Yunho, putranya marah. Membuat emosinya jadi tidak stabil dan mendadak menjadi pribadi yang kasar. Tidak ada yang bisa Appa lakukan selain memaafkan mereka…

Kecelakaan itu sudah terjadi. Sekalipun kau dendam dan membalasnya, tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikan Eomma untuk hidup kembali. Semua itu sudah digariskan dalam takdir. Direktur Jung ingin membawa Yunho yang saat itu koma pergi ke Amerika untuk pengobatan. Karena itu ia menemui Appa terlebih dahulu untuk meminta maaf.

Dia orang yang baik Jae… Seorang Appa yang baik… Dan Appa sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun sejak bekerja di perusahaannya. Itulah alasan kenapa Appa memaafkannya. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kejadian itu terjadi seperti kita.

Dia juga yang membiayai semua uang sekolahmu. Walaupun Appa bersikeras menolaknya, tapi ia selalu melunasi semuanya tanpa Appa ketahui. Appa harap kau juga mau memaafkannya… Bukankah Eomma pernah mengajarimu untuk selalu memaafkan dan meminta maaf saat melakukan kesalahan?!"

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir tanpa suara. Ia diam, namun ia mendengar. Ia tau semuanya. Tentu saja. Bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Yunho di masa lalunya.

**.**

'_Sebagai Appa, ini sangat membuatku sedih. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan… Tapi akhir-akhir ini dia berubah Jae. Dia tidak sedingin sebelum kau datang. Aku berfikir kalau kau bisa menjadi teman yang tepat untuknya… Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia'_

**.**

Ia kembali teringat perkataan Jung Ajhusi kepadanya. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan appanya. Bahwa semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan eommanya tidak akan pernah kembali meskipun ia membunuh Jung Yunho sekalipun. Tapi ia butuh waktu… Butuh waktu untuk menerima semuanya…

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu terasa hening. Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk sup di atas kompor tanpa suara sementara Appanya yang sudah rapi dengan jasnya, duduk di tatami akan memulai sarapannya. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya lelah. Semalam penuh matanya tidak terpejam dan setelah ini ia ingat ada ujian bahasa di kampusnya. Bunyi telepon rumah itu berdering nyaring. Namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berniat menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseo?" terdengar suara Appanya menjawab telepon itu "Mwo? Yunho tenggelam di sungai?"

Deg….

Jaejoong membatu di tempatnya. Apa karena kejadian semalam?

"Rumah Sakit International Seoul? Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang!" pria itu sedang menutup telepon saat dilihatnya Jaejoong tengah berlari keluar rumah.

"JAE? JAEJOONG AH?" teriaknya kemudian ikut berlari, tapi hampir mencapai pintu depan, ia kembali lagi ke dapur dan mematikan kompor yang tadi tidak sempat dimatikan oleh Jaejoong setelah itu, ia berlari menyusul jaejoong.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong sudah ada di dalam taksi menuju rumah sakit. Pikirannya semakin kacau kini. Perasaan gelisah, khawatir dan cemas datang. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bisa benar-benar membenci Yunho.

_yunho ah mianhae…_

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**To be continue**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Alat monitor penunjuk detak jantung itu terdengar teratur. Jaejoong bersandar di pinggir jendela kamar itu, menatap Yunho yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sudah dua hari, dan Yunho sama sekali belum membuka matanya. Dia koma…

Namja cantik itu memeluk tubuhnya sambil memejamkan mata. Bayangan Ibunya yang pergi meninggalkannya, membuatnya tersentak dan membuka mata seketika. Ia melangkah menghampiri ranjang Yunho. Disentuhnya lengan namja bermata musang itu "Yunho ah… Jangan pergi…" lirihnya.

Ia sudah kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya. Appanya benar, semua ini adalah takdir. Eommanya tidak akan pernah kembali apapun yang terjadi. Dan itu adalah kecelakaan. Kejadian yang tidak pernah diharapkan oleh siapapun, jadi… tidak adil rasanya jika Yunho yang harus menanggung semuanya.

"Mianhae…" Jaejoong kembali berbisik. Mata indahnya menatap sendu sosok yang terbaring itu.

"YUNHO HYUNG!"

BRAAAK…

Jaejoong menatap kaget pada dua sosok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar itu setelah membanting pintu dengan keras. Mereka sempat bertatapan sejenak kemudian namja jakung itu melesat menuju ranjang Yunho "Hyung apa yang terjadi padamu?" isaknya.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?" tanya namja berwajah casanova. Mereka masih memakai seragam sekolah, sepertinya sedangmembolos.

"Yunho… Dia koma…" jelas Jaejoong pelan.

"Mwo?"

"Andwae Hyung… Jangan tinggalkan akuu…."

"Changmin ah, tenanglah!"

"Bagaimana bisa dia seperti ini?! Yunho Hyung tidak pernah kalah…huee…."

"Yaa diamlah! Aku lapar! Belilah makanan di cafetaria!"

"Araseo!"

Wuuusss…

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya. Namja jakung itu menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

"Dia selalu begitu saat mendengar kata makanan," jelas namja casanova itu sambil tersenyum.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum namun kesedihan itu tidak hilang dari matanya.

"Park Yoochun imnida, kau pasti Kim Jaejoong, benar?!"

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Jaejoong terkejut.

"Yunho Hyung pernah bilang, kau lebih cantik dibanding semua gadis-gadisku. Dan dia benar,"

Bluush...

Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup sambil tersenyum kikuk. Pipinya terasa memanas seketika. Astaga… apa saja yang dibicarakan Yunho tentangnya?

"Dimana orang tuanya?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan "Jung Ajhusi sedang pulang dan ke kantor sebentar untuk mengecek di sana, nanti dia akan kembali,"

"Kau terus menemaninya Hyung?"

"Ne,"

"Apa kau menyukai Yunho Hyung?"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong melebarkan matanya. Namja itu cukup blak-blakan bukan?

Yoochun meringis pelan "Aku penasaran… Tidak kusangka Yunho Hyung benar-benar menjadi gay karena dirimu…"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong gugup "Yoochun ssi, apa Yunho sebelumnya ini normal? Ma-maksudku…"

"Aku tidak tau… Dari dulu ia tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis," jawab Yoochun "Tapi dia tidak bilang kalau dia tidak normal. Baru setelah mengenalmu, dia sepertinya merubah jalur… Tapi kuakui, kau memang cantik sekali,"

"YAA, aku ini namja!" dengus Jaejoong kesal.

"Lalu?" tawa Yoochun.

Jaejoong terdiam. Berarti Yoochun tidak tau mengenai masa lalu Yunho. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis di foto itu… Apa hubungannya dengan Yunho? Ada yang mengganjal sebelum ia mengetahui tentangnya. Ia ingin tau siapa gadis itu dan dimana ia sekarang. Apa mungkin untuk menyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Yunho tidak mempermainkannya? Jaejoong tersentak menatap Yunho. Apa sekarang ia mulai menyadari arti seorang Yunho untuknya…?

"Yoochun Hyung aku membawa roti isi!"

Suara itu membuat Yoochun dan Jaejoong menoleh ke arah pintu. Jaejoong ingin tertawa melihat Changmin yang sedang menggigit roti isi karena kedua tangannya sibuk membawa dua kantong plastik yang berisi potongan roti isi dan minuman soda kaleng. Namja itu meletakkannya di atas meja sofa.

"Aku belum mengenalmu," katanya tiba-tiba sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Dia Kim Jaejoong," saut Yoochun.

"Woaa kau tutor Yunho Hyung itu?" serunya.

"N-ne," jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"YAA Yunho Hyung, cepat kau bangun! Kalau tidak aku akan merebut tutormu yang cantik itu!"

"YAA aku ini namja!" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

Yoochun tertawa sambil membuka kantong-kantong plastik itu.

"Tapi kau sangat cantik…" tatap Changmin polos "Yunho Hyung, kau akan menyesal kalau tidak bangun!"

"Yaa hentikan!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa kedua bocah dihadapannya ini menggoda dirinya?!

"Changmin ah, kurasa kau harus menciumnya dulu. Pasti Yunho Hyung akan langsung bangun!"

Jaejoong mendelik mendengarnya.

"Asal kau yang menghadapi amukan Yunho Hyung, aku tidak masalah," seringai Changmin.

"Kubilang hentikan!"

"Yaa Jaejoong Hyung, apa kau pernah mencobanya?" tanya Yoochun.

"A-apa?"

"Mungkin saja kalau kau mencium Yunho Hyung dia akan terbangun seperti dalam dongeng,"

Bluush…

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Pipinya terasa panas "Ja-jangan sembarangan! Berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak! Kalian ini sungguh menyebalkan!"

"Minumlah Hyung, mungkin bisa mendinginkanmu," kata Changmin sambil mengeluarkan kaleng-kaleng soda dari dalam kantong plastik "Wajahmu memerah!"

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuh kalian!" desis Jaejoong.

Kedua bocah itu tergelak "Yunho hyung benar-benar beruntung memilikimu Jae Hyung,"

"Diamlaaah!" bermaksud membentak tapi suara Jaejoong malah terdengar putus asa.

Ckreeek…

Pintu terbuka, seorang pria masuk ke dalamnya. "Ramai sekali, kupikir ada sesuatu terjadi,"

"Oh Ajhusi, kau sudah datang?!" sapa Jaejoong sementara kedua bocah tadi langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk memberi salam.

"Kalian teman Yunho?"

"Ne Ajhusi," jawab Yoomin kompak.

Jung Ajhusi duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum "Aku senang sekali tau bahwa Yunho punya banyak teman. Karena aku tidak bisa menemaninya, jadi kadang-kadang aku khawatir kalau dia akan merasa sendiri. Bukannya aku sibuk, tapi aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa saat berhadapan dengannya…"

Yoomin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Mereka tidak mungkin bercerita tentang keadaan mereka yang suka berkelahi dan membolos.

Jaejoong terdiam menatapnya. Lagi-lagi Appanya benar. Jung Ajhusi adalah orang yang baik meskipun ia belum tau harus bersikap seperti apa pada Yunho, tapi terlihat benar ia sangat menyayangi Yunho. "Ajhusi tidak perlu khawatir, Yunho tidak akan pernah sendiri…" senyumnya.

"Tentu saja Hyung, kau akan selalu menemaninya kan?" saut Changmin polos, membuat Jaejoong mendelik seketika dan Yoochun tersedak saat meminum sodanya.

"Ahahah… Kalian benar-benar menyenangkan…" tawa Jung Ajhusi tanpa mengerti apa maksud Changmin.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

"Ini makalah dari Lee Seongsaengnim, kau bisa mengerjakannya di sini Jae ah. Biar nanti aku yang mengumpulkannya,"

"Gomawo Junsu ya, aku membuatmu repot lagi,"

"Bukankah selalu begitu?!" tawa Junsu "Apa belum ada tanda-tanda dari Yunho?"

Jaejoong melirik Yunho sekilas lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Dia pasti akan bangun Jae… Jangan khawatir,"

"Mmm,"

"Dimana Appanya?"

"Sebentar lagi kemari,"

"Lalu Appamu?"

"Dia membantu mengawasi perusahaan,"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. kau bisa meneleponku kalau membutuhkan bantuan,"

"Gomawo…"

Junsu membenarkan letak ranselnya lalu menepuk bahu jaejoong pelan sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Lagi-lagi hening… Hanya detak jantung yunho yang terdengar melalui monitor. Jaejoong meletakkan makalah tugasnya di meja lalu menghampiri Yunho. Ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba saja muncul saat menatapnya.

'Mungkin saja kalau kau mencium Yunho Hyung dia akan terbangun seperti dalam dongeng,'

Jaejoong mengerjap saat mengingat kata-kata itu. Namja cantik itu meremas ujung kaosnya gelisah. Hatinya ragu dan bimbang. Antara tidak ingin mengakui dan ingin. Perlahan, tubuhnya mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Didekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yunho "Jangan pergi… Aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya lalu mengecup pipi itu.

"Jae ah, Appa membawakanmu makanan!"

Jaejoong terkesiap dan langsung menjauh dari Yunho "A-appa…"

"Ada apa denganmu?" Appa Kim mengerutkan keningnya sambil menutup pintu.

"A-aniya…"

"Makanlah dulu, Appa dan Direktur Jung baru saja makan," kata Appa Kim meletakkan sebuah kotak makanan di meja.

"Dimana Jung Ajhusi?"

"Tadi katanya mau ke toilet. Ah, itu dia,"

Seorang pria yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu langsung mengambil duduk di sebelah Appa Kim "Malam ini pulanglah Jae… Biar aku yang menemani Yunho. Kau belum pulang sama sekali,"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan "Gwenchana Ajhusi… Saya makan di luar dulu," pamit Jaejoong sambil membawa kotak makanan itu ke luar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong baru saja menghabiskan makanannya di bangku taman dan berjalan kembali ke dalam gedung rumah sengaja matanya menangkap sosok gadis itu. Go Ahra, sedang berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor. Namja cantik itu mempercepat langkahnya menyusul gadis itu.

"Cogiyo!" teriaknya.

Gadis itu berhenti lalu menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Apa kau ingin menemui Yunho?"

"Kau mengenalnya? Kau tau dimana kamarnya?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah panik.

"Ayo, biar kutunjukan," kata Jaejoong.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kamar Yunho. Jaejoong ingin sekali berbicara dengan gadis ini, tapi sekarang sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Ini kamar Yunho, kau mau masuk?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dari matanya terlihat jelas rasa ragu "Apa… Apa didalam ada Appa Yunho?" bisiknya pelan.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak akan masuk," kata gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati pintu.

Sepertinya Jaejoong tau alasannya. Gadis ini tidak ingin bertemu dengan Appa Yunho karena Appanya. Mungkin ia merasa bersalah. Entahlah…

"Yunho Oppa…" lirihnya sambil menatap Yunho melalui kaca pintu kamar itu "Mianhae…" air mata gadis itu jatuh.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Ia tidak ingin mengusik gadis itu. Membiarkan perasaan gadis itu mengalir.

"Ini semua karenaku… Mianhae Oppa…" bisik gadis itu.

"Aniyo…" jawab Jaejoong tiba-tiba "Ini semua karena aku…" lirihnya.

Gadis itu memandang Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kita perlu berbicara Agashi, kau keberatan kita ke taman belakang?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap Yunho lagi dengan pandangan meminta maaf sebelum mengikuti Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang masa lalu Yunho,"

Gadis itu diam, menatap tajam pada Jaejoong "Apa yang membuatku harus menjawabmu?"

"Untuk satu alasan agar aku dapat memaafkannya…" lirih Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan. Namja cantik itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap lurus kedepan. Kemudian bibirnya mulai menceritakan tentang luka lamanya. Tentang wanita yang paling dicintainya.

"Aku ingin tau agar aku yakin aku bisa memaafkannya… "

Gadis itu terdiam.

Menit-menit berlalu. Sepertinya gadis itu memang tidak ingin membicarakannya. "Kalau_"

"Namaku Go Ahra!" potong gadis itu.

Jaejoong mengerjap menatapnya. Menunggu gadis itu berbicara lagi.

Ahra menatap lurus ke depan, seolah mempersiapkan batinnya untuk membuka lukanya juga.

"Aku punya seorang kakak, namanya Go Hyun Jung… Dia, kekasih Yunho Oppa…" kemudian, mengalirlah semua kenyataan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Yunho.

"Ini bukan salah kami… Bukan juga salahnya… Tidak adil kalau kau membencinya seorang. Meskipun kakakku pergi karenanya, aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya. Karena ini, bukan salahnya…" ucap Ahra di akhir ceritanya.

"Aku mengerti… " Jaejoong berbisik.

"Aku tidak tau kalau Yunho Oppa sampai seperti ini…" gadis itu terisak lagi. ia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar "Aku harus pergi, bisa aku menitipkan sesuatu untuknya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah surat…

"Berikan ini kepadanya kalau dia sudah sadar,"

Jaejoong menerima surat itu "Dia pasti akan sadar," katanya menyakinkan.

Ahra mengangguk pelan, "Aku harus pergi, kamsahamnida,"

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap heran pada para suster yang berlarian di koridor. Ia baru saja pulang dari kampus dan langsung pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi tidak biasanya suster-suster di rumah sakit itu berlarian dengan wajah panik.

"Cogiyo, apa yang terjadi suster?" tanyanya pada salah satu perawat.

"Yunho… Jung Yunho…" nafas perawat itu tersengal.

Tanpa menunggu kalimat itu selesai, Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju kamar Yunho. Jantungnya berpacu keras. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Bibirnya terus menggumam seperti itu.

Braaak…

Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan kasar.

PRAAAANG…

"PERGIII!"

DEG

Jaejoong tertegun mendengarnya. Ia menatap pecahan vas yang baru saja di banting.

"Yunho ah, tenanglah…" kata Jung Ajhusi sambil terisak.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN HIDUP! AKU PEMBUNUH! LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI!"

DEG

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar hal itu.

"Yunho ssi tenanglah…" seorang dokter mencoba mendekatinya.

PRAAANG…

Lagi-lagi dokter itu harus menghindar dari gelas yang dilempar Yunho.

Nafas Jaejoong berderu. Tangannya terkepal. Namja cantik itu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Yunho dan…

BOUUUGH…

"JAE!"

Semuanya terjadi dalam hitungan detik saat Jaejoong menghampiri yunho lalu memukul wajahnya dengan satu tonjokan keras.

Shock.

Yunho menatap shock seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Wajah cantik yang terlihat merah menahan emosi itu. Mereka saling bertatapan lekat.

"Tinggalkan kami," kata Jaejoong datar.

"Tapi jae_"

"TINGGALKAN KAMI!" bentak Jaejoong.

Dokter itu memberi isyarat pada yang lainnya untuk keluar. Appa Kim menarik Appa Yunho yang sedang menangis untuk keluar ruangan. Setelah mendengar pintu tertutup, Jaejoong berjalan lalu menarik gorden putih di tengah kamar untuk menutupi separuh ruangan. Ia tau kalau semua orang melihatnya dari balik kaca pintu kamar.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Yunho dingin saat jaejoong menatapnya.

BRUUK…

"Pabo…"

Yunho tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berlari kearahnya, menubruk tubuhnya lalu membenamkan wajah dibahunya sambil terisak.

"Paboya…" isak namja cantik itu "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak ingin hidup lagi setelah kau baru saja sadar dari koma? Jangan seperti Eommaku Yunho ah… Jangan meninggalkan aku…"

Deg…

Namja bermata musang itu tertegun. Hatinya terasa sakit. "Mianhae…" lirihnya sambil membalas pelukan Jaejoong "Mianhae Boo… Aku tidak tau, aku tidak sengaja… Mianhae…"

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi Yunho ah, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku karena emosi saat itu… Aku tau kau tidak bersalah…"

"Tapi aku membunuhnya… Aku pembunuh Boo…"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya. Terlihat jelas matanya memerah dan berair "Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Ini semua takdir Yunho ah… Bukan salahmu,"

"Tapi kalau saja saat itu aku tidak emosi, kalau saat itu aku tidak mengebut, Eommamu, Hyun Jung tidak akan pergi Boo… Aku membunuh mereka, aku_"

Pernahkah kau merasa waktu seolah berhenti berdetak? Yunho terpaku saat bibir cherry itu menekan lembut bibirnya. Menghentikan semua kata-kata yang akan keluar. Perlahan, bibir itu bergerak menggesek bibir hati Yunho. Mengecap dan menghisapnya lembut.

Tubuh Yunho melemas. Tangannya memeluk punggung namja itu dan memegang tengkuknya, membalas lumatan bibir Jaejoong.

"Mmmhh…" Jaejoong melenguh pelan. Dadanya terasa berdebar cepat juga hangat.

Ia melepaskan ciuman itu saat nafasnya hampir habis. Keduanya mengatur nafas masing-masing. Lalu Jaejoong memeluk Yunho. Merasakan detak jantung namja itu di dadanya.

"Kau memang harus dihukum Yunho ah…" bisiknya pelan "Karena Eommaku sudah pergi, sebagai gantinya kau yang harus berada disisiku. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Jika semuanya tidak terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah mengenalmu. Dan kita tidak akan pernah seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah, sekaligus bahagia… Jadi kuputuskan bahwa masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Yang ada adalah sekarang, dengan kau ada disini. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk pergi Yunho ah… Kau masih punya aku, juga Jung Ajhusi, tidak taukah kau betapa ia menyayangimu?"

Yunho membenamkan wajahnya pada leher namja cantik itu "Kau juga jangan pernah meninggalkanku... Karena kau adalah salah satu alasanku untuk terus bernafas. Awalnya aku memang tidak serius Boo… Tapi saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku ingin memilikimu. Dan semakin lama didekatmu, aku membutuhkanmu. Sekarang, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku… Aku mencintaimu…"

Jaejoong mempererat pelukannya. Tapi Yunho berusaha melepasnya.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap mata does itu.

Jaejoong merasakan pipinya memanas. Dadanya terasa sesak. Sesak karena jantungnya begitu cepat berdetak. Hingga rasanya ingin meledak "Nado saranghae…" bisiknya pelan hampir tidak terdengar.

Yunho tersenyum "Terima kasih sudah menerimaku kembali," diraihnya wajah cantik itu lalu mengecup keningnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menerima sentuhan itu.

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku…" dikecupnya hidup Jaejoong "Dan untuk segala-galanya, terima kasih…" dengan teramat pelan, disapunya bibir Jaejoong sekali lagi dengan bibir hatinya. Saling melumat dan mengecap melepaskan masa lalu dan memulai kisah baru.

**.**

**.**

Dokter itu menelan ludahnya. Tubuhnya terasa sulit bergerak. Matanya tidak berkedip melihat pemandangan yang dapat membuat orang struk saat melihatnya. Otaknya berfikir keras. Dengan teramat pelan, dokter itu berjingkat meninggalkan gorden putih itu dan membuka pintu tanpa suara lalu keluar dan menutupnya lagi. seketika ia mendesah lega.

"Dokter bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi di dalam? Kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Appa Yunho dan semua orang yang ada di luar pintu itu sedang menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Jae tidak membunuhnya kan dokter? Putraku tidak membunuh Yunho kan?" tanya Appa Kim cemas.

Dokter Park itu meringis sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya. Dia harus melaporkan hasil pengintaiannya barusan.  
"Me-mereka baik-baik saja…" jawabnya tergagap "Jaejoong ssi sedang menenangkan Yunho ssi (dengan ciumannya),"  
"Aah… Baguslah kalau begitu," semua orang mendesah lega.

"Kalian tunggu saja disini, jangan masuk kedalam. Aku harus memeriksa pasien lain sekarang,"

"Ah gomawo dokter,"

"Ne, mari suster! Ingat ya, jangan masuk kedalam dan tunggu mereka keluar!"

Kedua Appa itu hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**FIN**

**(next page for epilog)**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**Karena ini adalah dunia mereka. Yang lain cuma numpang!**

**.**

**.**

**epilog**

**.**

**.**

"MWO?"

Kedua pria itu menatap shock. Jaejoong meremas ujung kaosnya sementara Yunho dengan santai meminum jus jeruknya.

"YAA Jung Yunho! Apa kau gila? Kalian ini sesama namja!"

"Lalu? Aku tidak mau tau!"

"YAA! Memangnya siapa dirimu seenaknya meminta ijin untuk pacaran dengan anakku?! Apa kau sudah tidak waras?!" bentak Appa Kim.

"Appa… Bukankah dari awal sudah kukatakan kalau Yunho itu gay…" jawab Jaejoong pelan sambil menunduk tidak berani melihat Appanya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau juga ikut menjadi gay Jae!" pria itu mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudah terlambat Appa Kim, apa kau tidak tau kalau pesonaku ini sangat kuat? Seharusnya kau mendengarkannya dulu, sekarang sudah terlambat!" saut Yunho santai.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Appa hah?!" teriak Appa Kim.

"Tapi siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan Yunho ah? Aku ingin seorang cucu!"

"Kau bisa menikah dengan Ajhuma penjual bunga di samping gedung perusahaan Appa. Aku merestui kalian jadi kau tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi saat pergi ke tokonya," saut Yunho santai "Buatlah anak sebanyak mungkin, jadi bisa menggantikanku kalau aku sudah pensiun!"

Appa jung mendelik mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Yunho tau hal itu? Hei, lupakah ia bahwa Yunho sering berkeliaran dijalan saat jam pelajaran sekolah?!

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku juga ingin cucu!" kata Appa Kim.

"Kau bisa menganggap adik-adikku nanti cucumu Appa," Yunho tertawa geli, membuat kedua pria itu mendelik kesal.

"Yunho! Jangan bercanda!" bentak Appa Jung.

Yunho terdiam sejenak "Aku tidak bercanda Appa… Sudah cukup aku bermain-main… Ini tentang masa depanku, dan aku tidak main-main untuk itu," tangan Yunho terulur, menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berdiri di sebelahnya "Aku mencintai Jaejoongie, dan karenanya aku masih bernafas saat ini. Biarkan aku bahagia bersamanya…"

Appa Jung tertegun mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho memohon kepadanya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho menyampaikan perasaannya. Dan ia bisa melihat tatapan serius Yunho. Juga erat genggaman tangan itu.

"Haiiish… Bagaimana bisa kalian seperti ini?" Appa Kim berkecak pinggang.

"Hyun Joong ssi," panggil Appa Jung pelan. Pria itu perlahan berlutut di depan Kim Hyun Joong, Appa Jaejoong.

"YAA, YAA, apa yang akan kau lakukan hah? Direktur!" teriak Appa Kim panik.

"Sekali lagi aku berlutut dihadapanmu untuk putraku…"

"Direktur, jangan katakan kalau…" Appa Kim menatap horor.

"Aku hanya meminta untuk kebahagiaan putraku… Tidak ada lagi yang kuinginkan selain kebahagiaannya, kumohon Hyun Joong ssi…"

Appa Kim memijat pelipisnya pelan "Aku menyesal diciptakan menjadi orang baik hati… Baiklah, baiklaaah!"

"Kau mengijinkan mereka?"

"Asal Yunho tidak menyakitinya,"

Dengan senyum lebar, Appa Jung berdiri sambil memeluk Appa Kim erat "Aku menjaminnya Hyun Joong ssi, akan kubunuh Yunho kalau ia berani menyakiti Jaejoong,"

"Yaa, yaa, kupegang janjimu Direktur,"

"Appa…"

Appa Jung melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbalik kebelakang. Ia menatap bingung Yunho yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang tiang infusnya dibantu Jaejoong.

"Appa gomawo…" ucap Yunho tulus.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu memeluk Yunho "Kau sudah besar sekarang… Maafkan Appa yang tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik,"

"Aniyo… Kau yang terbaik Appa… Maafkan aku…"

"Jangan merasa sendiri Yunho ah… Kau punya Appa, juga orang-orang yang menyayangimu,"

"Appa saranghae…"

"Nado…"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Semuanya akan dimulai dari awal. Yunho dan Appanya, juga ia dan Appanya. Namja cantik itu menoleh menatap Appanya, tapi sang Appa langsung mendelikkan mata membuatnya meringis menahan tawa.

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Beberapa minggu kemudian…

BRAAK…

"YUNHO AH!"

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Rambutnya berantakan dan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Aku merindukanmuu…" jawab Yunho manja sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya yang luas.

Nafas Jaejoong memburu. Kekesalannya memuncak. Tadi Yunho meneleponnya saat ia dikampus dan menyuruhnya datang karena kakinya yang luka akibat kecelakaan itu terasa sakit. Dengan panik Jaejoong langsung pulang padahal ia sedang mengerjakan tugas untuk besok. Dan sekarang Yunho bilang kalau ia hanya rindu?!

"Boojaeee~" panggil Yunho manja.

Jaejoong melepas tas pundaknya lalu melemparkannya ke Yunho "DASAR BRENGSEK!" teriaknya kesal hampir menangis "Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku sangat khawatir? Dan kau menganggap ini hanya lelucon? Mati saja kau Jung Yunho! Tugasku sangat banyak dan kau malah bermain-main seperti ini! aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu hingga aku lari ke halte yang jauhnya satu kilometer! Naik bus dan berdesakan hingga semua tugasku rusak! Sekarang kau bilang hanya karena rinduuu?" Jaejoong mencengkeram kertas tugasnya yang sudah lecek sambil terisak.

Yunho segera bangun dari tidurnya menghampiri Jaejoong. Diusapnya air mata Jaejoong lembut tapi tangan namja cantik itu langsung menepisnya dan berbalik.

Yunho menahan lengannya "Kubantu kau menyelesaikannya!"

"Tidak per_" namja cantik itu menatap terkejut Yunho yang merebut kertas-kertas tugasnya.

"Aku lapar, masakan sesuatu!" pinta Yunho sambil berjalan ke meja sofa lalu menyalakan laptopnya. "Palliwa!"

Dengan enggan Jaejoong keluar dari kamar Yunho menuju dapur. Apa Yunho bisa membantunya? Sudahlah… Ia akan bergadang nanti malam untuk menyelesaikannya.

Setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong kembali ke kamar Yunho sambil membawa nampan berisi sup ikan, nasi dan tumis daging.

"Lama sekali…" komentar Yunho yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil main game dari ponselnya.

Jaejoong meletakkan nampan itu di meja lalu membereskan kertas-kertasnya. Perhatiannya terpaku pada setumpuk kertas yang sudah dijepit rapi.

"Kau hanya tinggal menjilidnya!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas lalu memeriksa kertas-kertas itu. matanya melotot tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho menyelesaikannya segampang ini? Makalah untuk tugasnya sudah selesai dengan penjabaran yang sangat jelas.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

Yunho beranjak dari duduknya lalu beringsut ke sampingJaejoong. Diketuknya pelan dahi namja cantik itu "Karena aku jenius,"

Jaejoong mendengus pelan "Makanlah,"

"Tanganku sangat pegal setelah mengetik makalahmu,"

Jaejoong berdecak pelan sambil mengambil sumpit itu "Buka mulutmu!"

Yunho tersenyum menatapnya lalu membuka mulut lebar-lebar saat Jaejoong menyuapinya. Ah, ia senang menggoda namja cantik ini.

"Yaa, kenapa kau ikut makan?!" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong juga ikut menyuap.

"Aku juga lapar!" jawab Jaejoong ketus "Yunho ah…"

"Mmm?"

"Surat dari Ahra… Apa isinya?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Tidak ada, hanya memberitahukan kalau ia akan belajar diluar negeri dengan giat dan menjadi mandiri. Jadi ia tidak perlu lagi tergantung Appanya,"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk sambil menyuap sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yaa, mulutmu kecil sekali sih," komentar Yunho sambil merebut sumpitnya.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya "Memangnya ada masalah?"

"Tentu saja! Belepotan tuh,"

Reflek tangan Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya. Tapi tangan Yunho menahannya, namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya "Masalahnya, aku jadi ingin melumatnya," bisiknya pelan kemudian mengecup bibir cherry itu, melumatnya dalam, membersihkan sisa-sisa saos di mulut Jaejoong.

"Mmhh… Yunhh…"

Yunho menarik Jaejoong lebih erat lalu membawanya ke atas tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka "Sekarang biarkan aku menjadi tutornya…" bisiknya lalu menyesap kulit lembut leher jaejoong.

"Ngghh… Yunho…"

"Lebih keras boo…" bisiknya sambil menjilati telinga Jaejoong.

"Uuugh~ yunh..aaah…."

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**.**

Makam itu terlihat legang. Sudah beberapa menit mereka berdiri disitu. Jaejoong menyentuh bahu Yunho pelan. Namja bermata musang itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri sebuah batu nisan. Diletakkannya sepasang kalung rosario itu di atas nisan itu "Hyun Jung ah, maafkan aku… Dan terima untuk semuanya…" bisiknya pelan.

Ia mengusap lembut batu nisan itu lalu berdiri, tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. Dihampirinya laki-laki itu lalu mengajaknya pulang. Meninggalkan lembaran lama dan memulainya dari awal. Kenangan itu akan selalu ada, namun semuanya akan menjadi baik saat kau bisa berdamai dengan hatimu…

**.**

**My cute tutor**

**KimYoonHye Vea**

**YUNJAE**

**FIN (beneran)**

**Makasi banyak yang udah baca sampai akhir dan yang udah ripiu, arigato gozaimasu, see you next time, sayonara ^^**

**.**


End file.
